


Family

by TheHolosexualPan



Series: Tsukkiyama Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Damn, Fluff, Future Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's TsukkiYama centric but there are other ships too lol, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mood Swings, Mpreg, No Angst, Oh shit whaddup, Omega Verse, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Rating May Change, Reunion, SO MUCH FLUFF, So I Lied, food cravings, here come them dynamics, not too much tho, oh boi, ships actually, there'll probably be smut at one point, there's some angst, yeaaaaah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolosexualPan/pseuds/TheHolosexualPan
Summary: Kei and Tadashi's life after graduating and entering adulthood together, as mates.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on a A/B/O comic, so this is basically a continuation of that smh  
> Eeeeeeeeither way  
> I love A/B/O and I love my boys  
> so  
> y not lol  
> Please keep in mind that English isn't my first language, so if you notice mistakes, please point them out in the comments!  
> Also, a little note on the dynamics, betas CAN get pregnant, it just requires more... Trying lol  
> P.P.S. Yama is an indie game developer and Tsukki a biology teacher ;p

Did he really want to be here, when he could've stayed at home, grading those tests that he had forgotten about at last, watching a movie, probably cuddling Tadashi? Did he?

"Ryu, keep still, I saw it!!"

"I gotcha, bro!"

Kei looked around. The old team was gathered in Hinata and Kageyama's house, the couple sitting on the floor, Hinata in Kageyama's lap, feeding his mate little bits of bread as they watched the movie playing on the large screen (neverminding that they were the only ones still doing so). They had just moved there, but already had twelve people stuffed into a fairly large living room for sort of a celebration/reunion thing. He and Tadashi were sitting on one side of the couch, Tadashi's lithe body spread over him as if he had finally decided that his ultimate goal in life was to become a human blanket.

Narita and Kinoshita had disappeared ages, saying that they had went to the 'bathroom', but Kei was pretty sure that going to the bathroom didn't require going there with your significant other. Or staying there for half an hour. Kei smirked.

Kyoko and Yachi hadn't been able to make, both of them studying abroad, but still, the nostalgic feeling (only aided by the fall weather outside) was there nonetheless.

The other side of the couch, however, was being trampled upon as Tanaka stepped over it, balancing Noya on his shoulder as the former libero tried to reach the 'spider' that he had allegedly seen.

Daichi was just watching the two incredulously, mouth opening as if he wanted to say something, but closing (as he probably realized that it would just be a waste of time to try and knock some sense into Tanaka and Noya, Kei mused).

It was pretty stupid, but he couldn't help but chuckle at the grunts and encouraging words of the two alphas, as if they were actually doing something great and not just being their ridiculous selves. On the two chairs, which had been pushed together stood Asahi and Suga, talking animatedly to one another, both presenting their little bumps, the two omegas being pregnant.

"So, how's the little devil, eh? Still keepin' ya up at night?", Suga asked, punctuating his words with a little punch in the shoulder.

"It... It is still hard to fall asleep, but... I..."

Suga had a teasing smile on his face and Asahi looked a bit nervous, but alas, he too was smiling softly. 

"It's a great feeling, isn't it?", Suga's tone had lost a bit of the sarcasm from before, it was softer, more gentle.

"Yeah, I wanna hear you say that in your eight month...", mumbled Ennoshita grumpily, exiting the kitchen with a big bowl of... 

_Is that beef... and chocolate Yoghurt...?_

Nope, Kei decided he didn't want to know. Tadashi giggled at Kei's resigned face.

Ennoshita and Tanaka had been the first to announce that they were having a baby, and needless to say, it was pretty obvious, what with the way that he barely managed to walk around.

"Awww, Chikara~!", Tadashi gasped, one heart over his chest in mock-empathy. Kei poked his husband in the side, reveling in the little laugh that he earned by doing that.

"If only you knew...", Ennoshita sighed, munching on another spoonful of his food. 

"Babeeeeeee!", Tanaka cried out at the sight of his mate, knocking Noya down in his attempt to go to his mate's side as quickly as possible. Kei moved closer to Tadashi's ear and whispered: "Guess the view from up there was too much for him, hm?"

Tadashi couldn't help it, he burst out in laughter, chest heaving for hair. It wasn't the funniest thing ever, but probably that and the unimpressed faces made by both Ennoshita and Daichi were definitely not helping.

"And what's so funny, Yamaguchi?", Noya pretended to be offended, but there was a huge, dopey smile on his face. Tadashi barely had a moment of silence before doubling over, mouth open but no sound coming out. It was that type of laughter where you laughed so hard, you couldn't even make a sound anymore. The omega wheezed and clutched his stomach.

Kei patted his mate's back, resigned with his fate of having started what was known as Tadashi's Laugher™, and yes, it was a big enough of a deal to require a  trademark, thank you very much.

It wasn't like Tadashi never laughed, but he usually giggled or chuckled, hiccuping a little when he did (which was cute as hell and was going to be written on Kei's grave as cause of death), but when the omega laughed, he  _laughed._ Sometimes it took hours,  _hours_ , before he stopped, but to be completely honest...

Kei didn't really give enough fucks, it was adorable and he fucking loved it.

"Tashi, you ok...?", asked a sleepy Hinata, looking over his and Kageyama's shoulder at the trembling mess that was Tadashi.

Kei rubbed circles into his back and the omega took a couple of deep breaths before answering: "Yeah I'm fi-PFAWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yep. There it was.

Suga looked at the scene with a blank face and said with a completely emotionless voice: "This is why I sometimes wonder if having kids was a good idea."

At that, the whole room burst into laughter, but to be fair, Kei was mostly just watching Tadashi who had given up and was just curled into Kei now, laughing as hard as ever, tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, Narita and Kinoshita appeared at the base of the stairs, probably alarmed at the loud sounds coming from the loving room. The two only looked upon the ten  _adults_ (if you could call them that). Kinoshita just shook his head at Narita, basically grabbing him and taking the yet-to-be-touched bottle from the kitchen counter and heading back upstairs.

Kinoshita decided he was to sober to deal with this shit and Kei wished he had at least let him take a glass before stealing the only alcohol bottle present, but...

The blond took another look at his omega, who had surprisingly calmed down and was now just nuzzling Kei's stomach, arms wrapped around his alpha's waist, a happy smile on his beautifully freckled face present.

This was good too, he decided, no, actually, this was better than the alcohol.

The next two hours were spent with catching up, even Narita and kInsohita joining them, claiming that the bottle of red wine was never there to begin, that no, they had not  _taken it_ , surely Ennoshita was just seeing things.

"There is no bottle, Chika", Narita insisted, Kinoshita thrown over his shoulder, drooling on his boyfriend's back. He sat down, falling asleep almost instantly after that, his mate's head on his shoulder. There was a moment of silence for the bottle of wine. "Those two...", murmured Ennoshita, rubbing his belly, Tanaka's head in his lap.

Kei already knew that Hinata, Kageyama and Tanaka  were playing for Japan's national team (he wanted to pretend that wasn't a big business; he failed) and Tadashi had told him that Ennoshita was currently working with a pretty big name from the film industry, but he was actually a little surprised at what the others were up to. He knew the basics, he wasn't really heartless enough to not talk to the people who had helped him form a new side of himself, no, he would need another thirty years to be that bitter, but still.

Daichi and Sugawara worked together in a bakery, Noya was a P.E. teacher and Asahi painted. To be honest, it actually fit the guy, he could definitely see it.

Then there was also the fact that three of his and Tadashi's friend were pregnant and _of course_ the question of children came into discussion. Tadashi, thankfully, saved them by saying a simple 'not quite yet'. It seemed like the King and Queen were thinking about it though, Kei pondered as Hinata said a quick "Dunno", both of them blushing.

At one random point, Kinoshita had woken up and murmured something about an  _engagement_ , but then promptly fell back asleep.

Kei thought all of this was ridiculous.

 _It was a good night, surprisingly, it_ actually _was,_ the blond said to himself as he helped his half asleep mate to their car.

"Keeeeei, nooooo! It's cold...!", the omega whined, arms around the alpha's chest, cheeks puffed and shoulders raised at the cold air.

Kei sighed, but still smiled as he opened the door. "Oh hush, you big baby", he said, starting the car.

"What, no big insults? No hurtful but smart jokes?"

Kei raised an eyebrow. Tadashi continued as they headed home.

"Damn Kei, you're getting soft", he chuckled lightly. "You make me sound like an old man or something, love", Kei said light heartedly, too tired to care about being 'mean' and whatever stuff the omega was sleepily mumbling.

"Maybe you", Tadashi yawned before he finished, "You actually are... What if you wearing one o' those fancy latex masks thingies..."

Kei snorted. "Tadashi, you've literally accidentally scratched my face once and I bled. With blood, you know, that thing found in _human skin_..."

"Hmmm, true... But what if-"

Before he could continue, Kei finally parked in front of their house and leaned in to kiss Tadashi's freckled cheek, shutting him up. The omega nuzzled into the touch and Kei smiled, knowing that Tadashi could feel it.

"Com'on, love, let's get you to bed, yeah?", Kei asked. Tadashi nodded, head dropping from drowsiness. His freckled mate tried to open the door and get to walking, but Kei was faster and took him in his arms bridal style, closing the car door with a foot and carrying his husband to the front door.

"Kei...?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you..."

Tadashi's head fell on  Kei's shoulder and by the soft breathing, he could tell Tadashi was asleep. He bent his neck slightly and kissed a freckled neck, murmuring into the velvety skin he found there a soft "I love you too".


	2. Happy birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kei's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, have some mindless fluff (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  
> This fic is very self indulgent too, so don't expect consistency sorryyyyyyy  
> ⚆ _ ⚆

"Kei...", Tadashi murmured in a soft voice.

The blond groaned into his pillow, rolling onto the other side, but he was only greeted with the light streaming from the window. With a loud sigh, he returned to his former position, dragging the blanket over his head. 

"Kei, com'ooooooon!", he tried again, a finger poking Kei's cheek, who just buried himself deeper into the cocoon of blankets. Tadashi rolled his eyes, puffing his cheeks slightly. Kei was always like this in the mornings when Tadashi woke up first, because, quite frankly, Tadashi almost never woke up first, unless something was wrong or...

Kei shot up, hands scrambling the top of his head, searching for his glasses, only acknowledging that they weren't there, only after having worsened his bedhead.

Tadashi chuckled and covered his mouth with a hand when he snorted. "Ha ha, very funny, Tadashi, veeeeery funny...", mumbled Kei, falling back into bed, but not closing his eyes. TAdashi looked at him. Kei probably only saw a blur, so Tadashi reached out and caressed his mate's cheek in reassurance. He tried to make his scent as pleasant as possible to calm the alpha down, and he knew he had succeeded when a soft smile appeared on the blond's face. 

Kei yawned and rubbed his eyes. He knew his glasses weren't on his head (why would they even be there in the first place? Well, Kei's sleep-hazed mind found it pretty logical, apparently) so he reached the bedside table, his long fingers meeting those of Tadashi. The omega simply took them quickly (the little shit) and put them on Kei's face, booping his nose afterwards.

"Good morning, Keeeeeeeei~!", he said, giving Kei a wide smile.

"Yeah, mornin'... Why're you up so", another yawn "early, hm...?"

Tadashi gave Kei exactly three seconds, the blond noticing an almost devilish grin replacing the sweet one from earlier, before he pounced and hugged Kei as tight as he could, and damn, the omega had a strong-ass grip.

"Well, it's your _~birth~day~!_ ",he singed, kissing Kei cheek and rubbing his own against it.

"Oh, yeah, nice, very nice, mh hm...", Kei said sarcastically, but still encircled his strong arms against his omega's waist.

"Oh, com'on, show a little more joy, Kei...!", Tadashi pouted, or,well, tried, seeing as soon enough, he was being squished against Kei's chest and the mattress as the aforementioned blond dragged him back into bed.

"Shut up, Tadashi", Kei murmured before moving his hands against his mate's clothed sides. Immediately, Tadashi started laughing loudly, squirming in his husband's arms as he tickled him mercilessly.

"K-Kei sto-PFAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Holy shit-stoooooop!", Tadashi yelled loudly, voice hoarse, but Kei was far from being done just yet.

"Welp, my dear husband, this is what happens when you don't let me sleep", Kei commented nonchalantly, his hands sending Tadashi into another frenzy of laughter.

"B-but I-ah haaaaa- I had a s-surprise!", Tadashi tried again. Kei cocked a brow and smiled wider.

"Oh, really? Such a shame then!", Kei hummed.

He bent over and blew a raspberry into Tadashi's now slightly exposed tummy, from were his pajama top had ridden up.

Needless to say, the torture lasted another five minutes before Kei finally decided to have mercy on his mate and just laid besides him, both spent, Tadashi still panting.

"I...", the omega started, raising a finger at the skies and holding his head towards the ceiling solemnly, "Am never waking you up early again."

"That's what you say  _every year_ , Tadashi~", Kei teased, turning slightly to place a kiss on Tadashi's temple. The omega rolled his eyes, trying to seem annoyed. 

"You're a dick, you know that?"

 _"You're a dick, you know that?"_ , Kei imitated. Trying to make his voice sound more like Tadashi. His omega just looked at him with a face devoid of any amusement. 

"Sometimes I ask myself if I should've married you or killed you", the brunet deadpanned.

"Isn't that kind of the same thing?", Kei asked sheepishly.

Tadashi tried to remain serious, but his mouth twitched. The omega sighed and looked at the alpha lovingly. The alpha draped his arm across the pillow and Tadashi quickly put his head on it, cuddling closer to Kei. He rubbed his nose against the pale neck presented to him, inhaling the strong scent of a chill pine forest after a heavy rain, accented by the slightest perfume of mountain flowers. If he inhaled deep enough, he could almost taste fresh berries and could almost imagine the blues sky above his head or the green grass between his fingers. Tadashi  _adored_ Kei's scent and the alpha knew it.

Kei placed his face in the mop of brown hair in front of him. Tadashi's scent had always been faint. Just a hint of strawberries and magnolia's and something distinctly  _Tadashi._ It always calmed Kei down, cleared his head, and, every three months, drew him crazy with its intensity while Tadashi was in heat. Outside of heats though, it was pretty faint actually, but it's not like it bothered Tadashi. Seeing as he had taken  _ages_ to finally present, he was happy with even the faintest of scents.

"Hey...", Kei began.

Tadashi looked up at him, green eyes big and warm with feeling of adoration and  _love,_ the color vibrant. Kei loved that look and those eyes.

"What surprise did you have for me, Tadashi?"

In a matter of seconds, Tadashi's face went from a soft look to a terrified expression.

"Oh SHIT!"

The omega jumped out of bed, swinging the door open and Kei could've sworn he heard Tadashi almost falling down the stairs as he ran towards... Where exactly was he going?

Kei reluctantly got out of bed and made his way towards the door. As soon as he reached it, he could smell something... burning?

 _"Shit, shit, shit_!", whispered Tadashi under his breath. He had left the pancakes in the pan, how  _stupid_ could he be?

The brunet turned the stove off and in his hurry, after opening the windows, he forgot to put on mittens as he grabbed the hot pan. A...  _Creative_ string of words made its way out of the brunets mouth as he cradled his right arm, biting his lip hard. But it hurt, _it hurt, oh God, it fucking hurt-_

"Tadashi, are you ok?!", yelled a shocked Kei from the kitchen's doorway, running towards his pained omega. He was about to hug Tadashi when the brunet pointed with his head at the frying pan. Kei sighed, but nodded. 

He, unlike Tadashi, put on the kitten mittens on (a gift from Kuroo when they had moved there, and yes, they looked as ridiculous as their name made them out to be) and threw the black remains of the pancake into the trashcan, placing the pan into the sink. As soon as that was done, he stalked towards his husband, and he almost growled when he saw tears in his omega's eyes.

He took the palm cradled to his chest gently and inspected the reddened skin. Tadashi had dropped the pan fast enough that it had only irritated his fingers, but still, Kei raised the hand to his lips and kissed the entire burnt surface soft enough for it not to hurt.

Tadashi sighed and slapped a hand over his eyes, stomping his foot lightly onto the cold kitchen floor.

"Damn it, I was supposed to make you breakfast and-"

"Tadashi."

"I just ruined it all! I-"

"Tadashi."

"-I'm _so_ stupid-"

" **Tadashi.** "

Kei put his unoccupied hand onto his husband's freckled cheek, rubbing the pads of his fingers onto soft skin, enjoying the warmth beneath the layer of constellations.

"Tadashi, shut up..."

Those words might have sounded rude coming from anyone else, but with the soft tone in which they were spoken and with the loving looks and gentle touches given by Kei, Tadashi couldn't help but be reminded exactly why he fell for the blond in the first place.

Tadashi looked into Kei's warm, golden eyes, sniffling a little. Kei opened his arms and Tadashi just hugged him, burying his face into Kei's chest. Tadashi was tall, very tall, especially for an omega, but Kei had grown to be a giant, and the omega couldn't help but admit that , in moments like these, he enjoyed the fact that he could make himself smaller into hos mate's arms. He felt safe.

They hugged for a few more minutes, Kei rocking them slightly and humming a song that Tadashi couldn't quite place, but one that sounded extremely familiar.

"You know, I really wanted to do this for you... I even had strawberries and whipped cream...", Tadashi whispered,smiling mournfully.

"Strawberries...?", Kei's eyes widened and he almost looked like a kid on Christmas morning, ready to open his presents.

"And I even lent Jurassic park, so we could watch it while we ate, you know...", Tadashi continued, grin growing wider at the excitement on Kei's face.

"Actually, I lent way more movies than that, since I know that you prefer staying indoors...", the omega chucked as he was suddenly lifted slightly of the ground into a bear hug.

"You know me to well", Kei said, burrowing his head in Tadashi's neck, mouthing at the bonding mark he found there, licking it a little.

"Woah there, big guy.  Aren't you a little too excited?", Tadashi lifted a brow, but wrapped his legs around Kei's waist.

"Hm, only for you", he mumbled, biting into the freckled neck softly.

"Well then, I guess I will take care of the birthday boy, and then we'll watch the movies, what do you say?", Tadashi asked, grinning widely as he placed his arms around Kei's neck while he led the two back upstairs.

Instead of a response, Kei pressed their mouths together into an open mouthed kiss, hands grabbing Tadashi's butt.

"Oh, that'd be _wonderful_ , love...", Kei agreed in a deep voice. Damn, Tadashi loved it when his alpha used  _that_ voice on him...

The rest of Kei's birthday passed in a blur of lazy kisses, nostalgic comments about how "they don't make movies like these, nowadays" and... Other activities.


	3. Self defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one day before winter vacation rolls around, Kei receives a phone call while at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd TRY not to write angst  
> But it's just like a hint at angts anyways  
> And we have Yama punching someone too, soooooooooooooooooo...  
> I guess we're even

Kei  hadn't really thought he'd end up as a teacher, but did he regret that? Well, he got a good job, which payed him plenty, he could basically torture cocky high schoolers and get away with it and he could teach one of the few subjects that he actually liked, so no, he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

There were a few downsides, though, one of them being the fact that even when he came home, he couldn't just relax and spend time with his mate, or maybe, if both of them were in a especially good mood, go out on a date, because he almost always had tests to correct and lessons to prepare. Well, not like he worked with utmost care and delicacy in order to deliver a good lesson anyways, but still, it was the thought that counted (right?). One of the most annoying things however was the amount of omegas and betas and sometimes even female alphas that just never seemed to get the clue that he was married (he had a ring, goddamn it) and the he was mated with another (although he always had Tadashi's scent on him because, well, Tadashi wouldn't be himself if he didn't ask for a round of morning snuggles, although Kei was _already_ late, now would he?). But he put up with because he had to, right? That was what Kei told himself, either way.

On the bright side though, he was glad he was a  _high school_ teacher, because he didn't have to be a model to his students, so of course there were some rules that he didn't have to follow.

Which is why a 25-year-old biology teacher was casually exchanging glances between his phone and his class, the teenagers in the middle of a test. They had already learned their lesson about trying to cheat (that was one good day, Kei remembered their terrified expressions fondly). There wasn't anything interesting going on, that is, until he received a text from Tadashi. It wasn't uncommon for them to text each other when Kei's classes had tests and with Tadashi's memory, it wasn't like the omega would forget.

Kei opened the message, trying to keep a smile from his face. 

 

_From: Tadashi ★彡_

_Baaaaaabe (• **Δ**_ _•)_

 

Kei rolled his eyes, sighing fondly. Of course Tadashi would just send a message like that with no context  _at all_ (not that Kei minded).

 

_To: Tadashi ★彡_

_Yes, Tadashi?_

 

Kei waited a couple of seconds until Tadashi responded and took the chance to throw a murderous glare at the trio of male alphas that sat the back. Those three always caused him trouble and-

The screen lit up with a new message.

 

_From: Tadashi ★彡_

_Ok, so like_

_Imma get my heat tomorrow_

 

Kei's eyes widened. It wasn't supposed to happen just yet, they had at least three more days left, that's what Tadashi told him on Monday when-

Kei groaned internally and barely kept himself from doing so externally as well.

 

_To: Tadashi ★彡_

_You didn't count the days **again**_ **,** _did you?_

 

Kei sighed. Tadashi always did that. He always waited until the last minute with his heats, never making  _any_ kind of schedule, despite's Kei's pleads to do so.

well, at least it would be tomorrow, when school was already over, but would he have time to go and but supplies after he got out today? This  _was_ his last class, so-

 

_From: Tadashi ★彡_

_Yeeeeeeaaaaaaah..._

_No_

_But anyways_

_I'll go buy the stuff we need_

 

Kei felt like slamming his head against his desk. Repeatedly, but no. He had an image to uphold.

 

_To: Tadashi ★彡_

_Tadashi, no._

_You know that your scent gets stronger the day before your heat._

 

A subtle  _I don't want you getting hurt_ went across unwritten, as Kei knew that his omega knew how much of a worry wart he cold be sometimes. He  _really_ was getting soft... Well, Tadashi his omega  _and_  his husband, he could afford to worry more than usual.

 

_From: Tadashi ★彡_

_Ah but I'm already almost at the supermarket!!_

_It's the one near your school_

_So like_

_After class is over, you can like_

_Come and pick me up ^^_

 

The alpha brought a hand to his forehead, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He threw a glance at the clock that hing above the door.

_14:47_

Ok.

Just thirteen more minutes.

Tadashi would be fine on his own for thirteen minute. He would buy what he has to and then Kei would come and pick him up and  _everything will be fine, breathe, Kei, breathe!_

 

_To: Tadashi ★彡_

_Ok. Fine. But you'll wait for me and you will not **under any circumstances**_ _go into deserted areas._

_Alright, love?_

 

_To: Tadashi ★彡_

_Yaaaaaaay ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪_

_Yeah, yeah, don't worry, I'll be fiiiiiiiine~!_

Kei breathed out carefully, looking at his class again, and then back at the clock.

_14:38_

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as the bell rung, he gathered everyone's tests and just like that, he was gone. It is true that  _Mr. Tsukishima_ never ran or as much as showed any emotion beside annoyance, anger and very rarely, contentment, but this time, it wasn't just Kei running off due to a minor problem (well, it wasn't a major one either, but try telling him that), it was a mated alpha running towards his omega, who could potentially be in danger,  _what if someone else decided to have some fun with his Tadashi and Kei wasn't there to stop it?_ His instincts were on fire and, if he were to be completely honest, giving into the animalistic need to protect his mate, his  _husband_ , felt... relieving. Liberating even.

Kei always tried keeping himself in check, but his dynamic didn't make it easier for him.

 _Your his alpha. What if he's being attacked and you're not there to save **your**_ **omega?** , said a voice inside his head.

 _Shut up!,_ he said back, frustrated.

His bag was swinging on his shoulder wildly, but soon enough, he was in the supermarket's parking lot and he couldn't have been happier as he spotted a familiar mop of brown-greenish hair at the entrance.

Tadashi was just casually looking down at his phone, a plastic bag in his other hand. The only word that ran through Kei's mind was  _beautiful_ as he regarded his Omega. Tadashi was taller than most omegas, but he was even prettier for that, all sharp curves and soft smiles, his eyes always filled with emotion, but never without a snarky comment either.

 _After all, he does_ live  _with the world's biggest douche bag, but, well, at least you're_  his _douche bag,_ the voice from before said, fondly this time.

Kei was almost there, and then it happened.

It's not like people had stopped pouring out of the supermarket, but seeing as it was getting late, and actually quite dark, seeing as the day's were shorter in December, the parking lot was almost empty.  _Almost._

The glass doors opened and Tadashi barely paid any mind, still on his phone. A man walked out, sluggishly, and he could almost smell the alcohol from where he stood, half hidden by a car.

"Hey, there...", the man spoke slowly towards Tadashi,  _his_ Tadashi. Kei bit his cheek. He was frozen in place and he _hated_ it. SO he kept observing.

Tadashi, having looked around and realized that the man must be referring to him, looked at him. He was fairly tall, but still shorter than Tadashi. However, he was well built. Kei clenched his fist.

"Uhm... Ca-can I help you, sir...?", Tadashi offered, pocketing his phone.

"Oh, you sure can, omega..."

The man,  _another alpha_ , realized Kei, approached Tadashi, his omega, probably a bit intimidated by the stranger, subtly backing away, until his back hit the wall.

Nowadays, people didn't rally use their dynamics when talking with each other, unless...

Unless it's to make someone submit...

Kei's eyes slowly widened. He silently started making his way towards his mate and the drunk stranger.

"U-uhm...", Tadashi's voice rose in itch.  _He's scared..._

The drunken alpha slapped his hands onto the wall, near Tadashi's head, a crooked smirk making his way onto his thin lips. The alpha's eyes were dark and his scent was aroused.

"Com'on... I know you're near your heat, pretty omega. Don't you want me to...", one of the man's hands slowly trailed down his body, caressing the omega before him, enjoying the way he squeaked and closed his eyes, his whole body trembling, until he reached the omega's hip, "... Help you out a little bit?"

Tadashi's eyes opened in an instant, only adding to the terrified expression he wore.The man leaned in, not close enough to touch Tadashi's neck with his nose, but just close enough to get a good sniff of his scent. 

"Damn, even mated, _you still smell so fucking good..._ ", he snarled.

Kei was now running towards them, ready to beat the other alpha into a coma.  
he probably looked like he was ready to kill, and honestly,  _he was._

But then, of course, his brave, beautiful, his omega surprised all of them.

He drew his arm back and punched the drunk alpha right into his face, eyebrows drawn together in anger.

The alpha stumbled back. he didn't expect the omega to punch, but what Kei knew and he didn't, was that Tadashi used to be a former athlete, and of course, while he didn't really exercise that much anymore, except for joining Kei to the gym every other week or so, he definitely knew exactly how to  _punch_.

And Kei couldn't help but be proud of his mate, his beautiful mate, who had grown so much, who would not let anyone try and intimidate him anaymore just because he was who he was, an omega.

Tadashi huffed and helped the drunken man up, slamming him down onto a bench, ignoring his pained groans. He brushed dust of his clothes.

Before he had the time to look up, Kei had him in an embrace, hugging his body tightly and burying his nose into his neck. He could smell anger, yes, but he could smell the fear from earlier, because, really now, who wouldn't have been afraid when pinned to a wall by an alpha other than his mate and with consent?

Kei felt anger surge, but Tadashi could smell it to, and the omega, bless his heart, only held Kei tighter.

"I'll snap his fucking neck-", Kei growled.

Tadashi shook his head, but Kei saw a shaky smile on his lips. He got on his toes and planted a light peck on Kei's cheek.

"Don't. If I wanted his neck snapped, I would've done it myself, dear~", Tadashi sing sand, a mischievous grin plastered onto his face.

Kei huffed. He was still angry, but... 

This was Tadashi. His mate. He wouldn't just make his husband unhappy just because he was angry. And plus...

"Com'on, Kei, or do you want me to start my heat in the middle of a parking lot?", asked Tadashi. Damn, he always knew  _exactly_ what to say.

"Sh-shut up, Tadashi...", he murmured, the pair starting to walk off.

"Sorry, dear~!", Tadashi smiled, hand holding onto Kei's waist and head leaning on his shoulder as they got closer to Kei's car. Why he parked in a supermarket parking lot? Well, he did say he was late, and the school's parking lot was already full, so this had to do.

"You know, it's because of dicks like him that I always ask you to make a schedule for your heats already..."

"Kei..."

"I mean, yeah, I know you can defend yourself and all that shit, but..."

" _Kei..._ "

"What if he did something to you before you managed to punch him?! He even scented you, and I-"

" _Kei!_ "

Kei sighed, looking the other way. Goddamn it, he was supposed to be the calm and collected one in their relationship, but right now, he was acing childishly.

"Ok."

Kei turned his head towards his mate, ho was happily nuzzling his shoulder. "What...?", confusion was present in his tone, yes, but to be fair, Kei was also a bit distracted by the joyous smile his omega wore.

"I'll try it. I hear there's an app for stuff like this too, but for now..."

Tadashi looked up at Kei, his pupils already starting to dilate slightly. Kei definitely knew what this meant. He gulped. He could already smell arousal on Tadashi, as they enetered the car.

"I just want you to take care of me."

Kei was  _more_ than happy to oblige, a low growl already forming at the back of his throat. Now they just needed to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I wrote smut next chapter or do the 'The next day...' thingy?  
> Would anyone want to read that smut?  
> Lemme know in comments below (●´ڡ`●)


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated once Tadashi and Kei get home.  
> (WARNING! NSFW! aka. skippable smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at smut, but I tried, ok?

They had been together for more than a decade now and had already know each other even longer, but that didn't mean that Kei was used to how much Tadashi's heat affected him. No, he was still surprised at how aggressively flirtatious his husband was before a wave hit.

At first, he didn't really understand how heats really worked, being an alpha and whatnot, but being with Tadashi meant he  _had_ to learn, or else, he'd be screwed (literally, as well).

Tadashi's heat usually lasted somewhere around five days, sometimes a week or more if he had been on suppressants, and during that time, every two or three hours, he'd get hit by a 'wave', which basically meant a round of good ol'  _aggresssive cuddling_ , if you catch my drift, and afterwards, before another wave hit, Kei had to make sure that his mate ate something and got himself hydrated, and if possible, even nap a little.

Kei wasn't necessarily complaining about how Tadashi acted during his heats, not really, but what he was complaining about, was the fact that the omega never kept count of when they happened, and even if they both had a rough idea of when it would start, there was always a bit of a surprise. 

Kei had actually once even suggested he keep track of them, but Tadashi just brushed him off. When Kei started teaching, they both started taking suppressants until the holidays, so that they could do... Whatever it is everyone else though they were doing in peace (Kei still thanks whoever is up there for the fact that their house is sound proof), but that had its own side effects, such as longer heats and ruts.

But right now, Kei definitely couldn't complain, as Tadashi squirmed in Kei's lap, breathing heavily against the blond's ear.

They had barely made to their house, and before Kei could help his mate out of the care, Tadashi basically jumped in his lap.

"Tadashi...", Kei murmured, but the omega couldn't care less, grinding onto Kei, mewling softly.

He started licking at Kei's scent glands, prodding the sensitive skin with his tongue, until the entire car reeked of  _alpha_.

"Tadashi...!", he tried again, squeezing his husband's hips, hoping to catch his attention. They couldn't do it here, not after what had happened  _last time_.

But he was ignored yet again, Tadashi's hands starting to creep towards Kei's crotch.

He had almost made it when Kei steeled his grip on his mate, forcing him away.

"Baby, you know what happened when we last fucked here...", Kei rasped, trying to keep himself in check. It was becoming increasingly harder (ha!) to do that.

"But Keeeeei...! I wanna!!", the omega pouted, biting the other's earlobe playfully. At that, Kei got Tadashi far enough to look him in the eyes. He was sure his own lust was pretty evident, but he knew that they would both be grateful later if he just got them out of the car, into their bedroom and... Well.

"Are you not gonna be my good boy, baby?", he asked, knowing that, even outside of heats, praise was a huge turn on for his omega. If he played his cards right, he could make Tadashi listen without much ruckus.

The alpha watched with interest as his mate's eyes widened, face still alight with a heavy blush, body still hotter than it should be, but he nodded.

With a smirk, Kei opened the door and managed to get Tadashi to the house, with the omega wrapped around his waist. It took them a few moments, but finally, he had locked the door and managed to carry Tadashi to their bedroom, dumping him onto the bed.

"Damn, you might be lighter than me, but you're no feather, are you?", Kei muttered, eyes falling onto his mate again. 

The sight took his breath away.

Somehow, Tadashi had already taken his clothes off, lithe body covered with dark freckles that he knew like the back of his hands. He was sitting on all fours, half-lidded brown eyes staring at Kei expectantly, mouth slightly agape.

"Alpha...", Tadashi breathed, his tone slightly higher pitched due to his heat.

Kei smirked, warmth spreading throughout his whole body. He quickly began taking his clothes off as well.

There wouldn't really be much sleep to be had tonight, would there?

 

* * *

 

 

Tadashi looked at his alpha as he stripped from his work clothes. He licked his lips. He knew that Kei denied going to the gym as often as possible, but Tadashi knew differently. At first, it was to keep in shape and relieve some stress, but Tadashi knew that Kei  _loved_ it when he acknowledged how much Kei's workout sessions influenced his body.

He couldn't  _wait_ to get his hands all over Kei, but what was really driving him crazy was the need to be touched. It was almost like someone had decided that logic and any thoughts other than the lust-riddled ones were useless and had turned them off.

His body was rapidly overheating, even with the lack of clothes., and he was so hard and wet it was almost painful.

Kei sent him another smoldering look, golden orbs full of promise and lust.

Scratch that, it  _was_ painful.

"Alpha...", he couldn't help but whisper.

"You've been _such_ a good boy, Tadashi...", his voice was low and raspy, just how Tadashi loved it.

Kei started making his way towards the bed, mattress dipping as he settled on it in front of Tadashi, hands on both side of the omega's waist.

"K-Kei... Please...", Tadashi stuttered. He hoped that he got his message across.  _No foreplay, just take me..._

"Hmmm...", he hummed, pushing Tadashi into the mattress and burying his head into the crock of the omega's neck, inhaling deeply and groaning in response to the heavy scent he found there. It was intoxicating. Kei just wanted to  _eat_ Tadashi up. Which he started doing, by nibbling on the skin there, hard enough to leave little marks that would fade in minutes, but gentle enough for it to be just a little pleasant ache.

"Com'on...", Tadashi said, wrapping his legs around Kei's waist, pulling him closer.

Kei suddenly stopped. The omega grunted in protest.

"If you want me to do anything, _then beg for it_ , _baby..._ ", the pure  _dominance_ in Kei's tone made Tadashi want to moan out loud, but he wasn't that far gone.

 _Yet_.

"H-huh-?". the omega squeaked as his alpha grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. 

"You heard me", Kei raised his head, golden eyes scanning Tadashi's body.

Kei didn't mind when Tadashi got more dominant, not really, but he absolutely adored the sight of his omega under him, face flushed, eyes filling with tears of arousal and scent filling the room rapidly.

"I...I want you t-to...", Tadashi began, but he had to stop and mewl as the blond started sucking the skin around their bonding mark, leaving the skin there purple and slightly swollen.

"Go on, baby, I'm listening", Kei spoke into his neck.

Tadashi almost rolled his eyes at how  _good_ the teeth biting into his skin felt, the pain, a good kind of pain, only making his cock even harder. He already knew how wet he was,could feel the slick seep through the bed sheets.

"I want y-you... Ngh... Fuck me, K-Kei... P-ple-please!", he begged, sweaty hands gripping at pale shoulders.

Kei let out a deep growl, his hand traveling between the omega's leg. He was delighted to see just how wet Tadashi was and was even more delighted when managed to fit two fingers without much work.

"How do you wanna do this, Tadashi?", the blond purred his name sweetly, rolling his fingers into the omega below him, caressing his walls.

Tadashi let out a long moan, closing his eyes. It felt good, but he needed more, wanted to be stretched and knotted, filled to the brim-

Kei added another finger, scissoring all three of them and moving them in and out at a sluggish pace, eyes watching as more transparent liquid dripped down his mate's thighs.

"I-I... Ah!", the omega sobbed, throat closing up. It felt good, it felt  _so good._

"Hands and knees?", Kei offered, his free hand rubbing the omega's nipples to full hardness, soft enough that it was barely a touch f skin on skin, but rough enough to drive Tadashi crazy.

"Y-yes! Kei, pl-please!", Tadashi gasped, opening his eyes wide, mouth open in a silent moan.

Kei took his fingers out of him and Tadashi huffed, wanting the blond's hands back on his heated body. He was ready to beg, but Kei beat him to it ad said:

"So turn around, baby", his eyes were dark, watching Tadashi with hunger, as if he wanted to devour the omega, and Tadashi couldn't help but shudder at the though.  _He will, he will eat me whole and I won't care a bit...!_

 

Tadashi mustered all the strength he had left, but it wasn't easy. His muscles felt as if they were on fire and his body screamed to be touched, skin sensitive and covered in a thin layer of sweat. He got to his knees and plopped onto his stomach, trying to raise himself, only managing to get his bottom up.

 _Eh, good enough...,_ his mind said as Tadashi closed his eyes, gripping the sheets.

Kei growled, watching his mate's body move slowly into position, eyes glued to the pink hole presented to him. In a spur fo the moment, he bent over and licked a long stripe on the omega's entrance. The taste was almost _addictive_ , Kei though as he prodded the hole with his tongue.

Tadashi let out a series of soft pants and long moans.

"C-com'on Keiiiii...! F-fuck me already!", Tadashi cried out, his knees buckling at the sensation of the wet tongue opening him up,  _but he wanted more, needed more, oh God, please-!_

The alpha raised his head, his hands going to Tadashi's hips, fingers pressing into the skin there so hard, Tadashi knew it would bruise later, but he simply didn't care.

"Do you want it, baby? Do you want me to fill your little hole, hmmm?", his voice was like honey, so sweet and dripping with sweetness, it only served to make the churning in Tadashi's stomach worse.

Tadashi squeaked, but nodded quickly, throwing a lust-riddled gaze over his shoulder.

Kei definitely got the clue as he brought his dripping hard-on to his mate's hole. Slowly, he started pushing in, breaching the muscle ring carefully. "Ohhhh... J-just like that, K-Kei...", Tadashi inhaled sharply, buckling his hips to get more of his alpha inside him. Kei kept on going until he was all the way in.

"You ok, baby?", he asked, trying to keep himself from coming to fast.

The pair waited a couple of seconds, the only sound being their heavy breathing. Tadashi closed his eyes. His alpha was so hot and hard inside him, he could almost feel the throbbing and he  _loved._

"M-move...", Tadashi pleaded, burying his face into the crook of his elbows. The blond obliged, beginning to thrust slowly, pulling until only the tip was in, then roughly pushing back inside.

"Damn, you feel so good, Tadashi...", Kei started biting at Tadashi's back, leaving red marks behind, "So hot and wet around me, Tadashi..."

Tadashi moaned loudly in time with Kei's thrusts, but he needed more, he was _almost_ there. It only took a few moments until Kei started to thrust hard and fast, whispering words of praise into his omega's ears.

"I know you're close, baby, you're tightening around me...", Kei growled lowly, pulling out only to slam back inside. "Do you want to come?"

Kei knew he was on Tadashi's prostate when his moans turned into cries of pleasure.

"YES! Please, Kei, I-I need to c-com! Please, harder!", Tadashi almost screamed. The heat in his lower belly was coiling tighter and tighter. He needed just a little more and he would snap, just a little more-

The alpha bent over, still thrusting at an almost dizzying speed. He bit into Tadashi's shoulder hard enough to draw blood, but with all the pleasure he was feeling, Tadashi simply keened at the feeling.

" _Then come for me, Tadashi..._ ", he cooed, groaning at how good Tadashi felt.

"K-Kei-OH MY GOD!", Tadashi screamed his orgasm, his entire body trembling, every nerve on end, eyes rolling to the back of his head and come splashing the sheets. Tadashi went boneless, Kei keeping his hips up as he neared his own orgasm. The alpha was about to pull out, when, with the last bits of energy in his body, Tadashi threw another glance over at Kei, tears filling his beautiful eyes.

"Tsukishima Kei, don't you DARE pull out...", he whispered, but he was done and his voice was cracking and _how could Kei say no to that?_

"Tadashi, I-", he let out another groan,"I'm not wearing a condom...!"

"Don't care, I need you, need your know Kei...", Tadashi said, trembling with over-stimulation, but even in his post-orgasm haze, he knew what he wanted. He wanted Kei to _fill him._ "I want your know Kei, I want you-" 

Kei knew that he should probably still pull out. Should being the keyword, but he also knew that they were both ready for this, had talked about it.

So he kept going.

He could feel his knot forming and once he finally feel over the edge, he collapsed onto his mate, breathing erratically, heart beating hard against his ribs.

Tadashi should probably be embarrassed that he came a second time at just the feeling of Kei's knot, but it felt way to good and he couldn't believe they hadn't done this before.

They were both tired, but that didn't stop Kei from rolling over, Tadashi now on top of him, both of them resting in  each other's arms.

"Kei...?", Tadashi whispered, his voice small, but so soft and gentle, he knew that his omega was smiling when he said that.

"Yeah?"

"I love you!", the omega exclaimed, hugging his mate tighter, nuzzling his chest.

Kei couldn't help the (probably cheesy) smile that graced his face. He was so happy in that moment.

"You know I love you no matter what, yeah?", he asked, hand brushing into soft brown locks.

Tadashi just giggled in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtbrwGidqR8


	5. Weird hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Get pregnant_ , they said.
> 
>  _It'd be fun_ , they said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatsupp sluts, guess who just got back from summer camp (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)  
> Also, there's like a two-week time skip, so watch out for that.

Tadashi knew the ropes of being an omega, he had read stuff (a lot of stuff, might I add), seeing as him presenting in general, for he though he would remain forever just plain ol' Tadashi, scentless and unpresented, not to mention as an  _omega,_ had given him enough curiosity to read more about dynamics than probably anyone else he knew. So, quite frankly, when he said that he wanted his alpha to knot him, he knew  _exactly_ what he was getting himself into.

But that didn't mean that he was going to just get out of the comfort of their bed and run the risk of puking on the floor. No, food had to wait. Tadashi sighed and screamed internally as he moved onto his back, knees raised to help the nausea.

 "Tadashi?", Kei's vice asked, the blond soon coming out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Tadashi would've normally drooled at the sight, but as of right now, he just wanted to throw himself out of the window, if only to stop the sick feeling in his belly.

"Nope, he isn't here anymore, call again later", Tadashi murmured, hiding his head under the covers, only to resurface again due to the heat inside his blanket cocoon making him even sicker.

Kei shook his head lightly, but there was a small smile on his face. He went to sit on the edge of the bed and his hand started caressing Tadashi's shoulder, hopefully soothing the omega.

"Didn't the doc prescribe you any medicine or something?", he asked, almost whispering the words.

Tadashi sighed and nodded his head tiredly.

After Tadashi's heat, which had been two weeks ago, the two of them had gone shopping (to Tadashi's displeasure; he hated the local mall) and the omega almost fainted half an hour into their little trip. That was when they went to the doctor because, as much as Tadashi didn't get sick very often, when he did, it was bad enough to require a visit to the hospital most of the times. That is when they received the news that Tadashi was expecting, and to neither of their surprises, really. Of course, that didn't mean that Tadashi didn't tear up a bit.

Well, either way, Kei could deny the tears as much as he wanted, but Tadashi recalled happily how tight he had been hugged after finding out the news, little wet splotches forming where Kei's head lay on his shoulder.

It was during the same visit when his doctor prescribed him all types of medication for all types of situations and given him enough tips to probably write a book. Not to mention the lists of book recommendations...

"Wanna cuddle...", Tadashi said, making grabby fingers at his alpha, almost laughing at how flustered Kei still got when Tadashi was needy.

"Can I not even change?", Kei asked, the light blush still present on his cheeks. 

Tadashi just did his best interpretation of a kicked puppy, and that seemed to do the trick, seeing as, soon enough, Kei was close enough for the omega to pull him down into the bed.

His stomach flipped and he barely just held it in, but it was worth it to see Kei's messy appearance after landing face first into the mattress.

"Ha, ha, very funny, _dear_ ,", Kei said, tone dead, as he put his head back into the mattress. It was kind of cold, considering the fact that it was winter, he was almost naked  _and_ his hair was wet, but if his suffering helped take Tadashi's mind off of the nausea, he'd willingly comply.

Tadashi just turned onto his side, slowly, tapping his husband's cheek, only getting a quiet grunt in response. He tried again, but this time, he was greeted with soft breathing.

Well, Tadashi couldn't blame his alpha for being tired. When the morning sickness had started, Kei had been the one to help him through it, so of course Tadashi understood.

But Tadashi was also hungry.

'I guess a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do', his mind said. 

'Does it count if I'm pregnant though?', Tadashi asked back, but of course, no one replied. So Tadashi took a deep breath and, with a hand on the bedpost, he tried to get up.

"Ah, that wasn't so hard-", Tadashi started happily, but of course his stomach wouldn't give him any peace and another wave of sickness came over him. Tadashi gritted his teeth and stopped breathing for a couple of seconds.

With more breaks than Tadashi liked to admit, the omega finally found himself in the kitchen, head stuck into the fridge, but it was... Sorta empty.

It made sense, seeing as they had only managed to buy some things when they had gonna shopping, before Tadashi's body oh so dramatically decided to give up on him.

'Should I go to the store? Well, _can_ I go the store?', he asked himself, but at this point, his body had finally calmed down a little, so maybe? Tadashi honestly hoped he'd be fine as he wrote on a sticky note that he's going to the shopping and not to worry to his husband.

Tadashi took another deep breath, made sure his wallet was in his coat pocket and soon enough, he was out in the cold, but at least that seemed to invigorate him a little bit.

 

* * *

 

 

Kei hadn't meant to fall asleep, it just happened, but that wasn't why he jumped up in terror. Tadashi wasn't in the bed and the mattress was cold where he had laid before Kei's unintentional nap. and Kei was scared for his life.

What if somethingt had happened to his omega while he was dozing off, what if Tadashi needed him, needed his alpha, and Kei was just sleeping, what if-

But that wasn't Kei talking, those were his alpha instincts, and he had to keep them under control,  _had to_ if he wanted to find Tadashi and not just panic around like a headless chicken.

Kei shook his head, pinched the bridge of his nose, then put his glasses on. Tadashi must've been hungry, so he probably just went down into the kitchen to get some food.

Right...?

Kei pulled some clothes on and rushed down the stairs, doing his best to keep his face normal, so Tadashi wouldn't think he was crazy when he saw him enter the kitchen and-

The kitchen was empty.

 _The kitchen is empty_.

_Holy shit, the kitchen is empty!_

Kei wanted to hit his head into the nearest wall, but it's not like that would help him find his mate. Instead, Kei sniffed the air. Yes, Tadashi had been here earlier, but he left, and...

It was only then that Kei saw the note on the counter, bright green and written on it was:

_There's no food, so I'm going to the store, ok? Don't worry about me,_

_-Tadashi ♥_

There was even a little hear near Tadashi's name, but as endearing as that was, that didn't really help Kei. He didn't want his omega out of his sight, he didn't want him where he couldn't protect him, especially near other people.

Kei knew that alphas were more protective when their mates were carrying, but this was crazy! It was like a damned sickness and he hated it. He was supposed to be calm and collected, it was what he  _did_!

But at the same time, giving into those thoughts, the ones his instincts were providing him with, was so tempting

, even though he knew Tadashi could take care of himself just fine. He just wanted to be near Tadashi and protect his husband and his... Baby.

Tadashi was heavy. With his pup.  _Kei's_ pup. 

Kei sat down, forehead resting onto his hands. The same feeling of immense and pure joy that had taken him over when they first found out about Tadashi's pregnancy enveloped him again, hitting hard, making his heart ache to scent his omega.

It felt odd, feeling so much at the same time, but it was... Good.

Kei was so caught up into his own thoughts, he didn't even notice the door opening, a shivering Tadashi entering, hands holding onto two bags. 

As soon as he saw Kei, Tadashi dropped the bags (Kei prayed to all Gods that nothing broke) and ran to his mate, almost toppling Kei and the chair backwards.

"Damn, those books warned me about over attachment, but this is so weeeeeeird, Tsukki!", Tadashi whined. He only used that nickname when he felt especially cheesy, Kei remembered. That didn't matter right now though.

Kei could only hug Tadashi back, inhaling his scent, his sweet, relaxing scent.

They stood there, just hugging and scenting each other until they heard Tadashi's stomach rumble.

Kei laughed a little at Tadashi's pouting face, but promised more cuddles later, after they both ate something.

The two spent the rest of their morning in the kitchen, Tadashi's nausea gone for the moment, cracking jokes and sharing little touches.

It was perfect.


	6. Come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _During a healthy omegan pregnancy, the omega will experience feelings of loneliness whenever their mate leaves, whether it be for a short amount of time or a longer one. This is due to hormones of serotonin being released in the presence of the mate, whose body will naturally produce calming pheromones due to the change in scent of the omega in question._   
>  _The mate, either an alpha, a male beta or a male omega, will showcase aggressiveness and protective, sometimes possessive behavior, also a side effect of the scent of their pregnant mate._   
>  _Both of these things are natural and can be more or less active in different types of omegas. Nesting can help both mates, and if that is not available, sometimes hearing each other can give the brain a false message to stop it from releasing hormones of distress._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yams dealing with Tsukki's busy schedule at school, basically

Tadashi wouldn't necessarily consider himself clingy, not really. I mean, he and Kei had always been close, but he had never stopped Kei from interacting with others. Sure, sometimes it hurt being left alone, especially during his time spent unpresented, seeing as, not only could he not tell if someone was lying, nor could he tell someone else's feelings through their scent like everyone else could, but ever since he had presented, he found that scent marking helped  _a lot_.

Well, the point was, Tadashi wasn't clingy (in his humble opinion, thank you very much). 

But seems like his own body wanted to turn against him after finding out about the pregnancy. Honestly, now that a month had passed, the morning sickness barely even occurred anymore and food cravings were still rather minimal. However, there were hormonal changes that just screwed Tadashi over.

In hindsight, the fact that he was an omega working from home was probably one of his biggest advantages, especially now.

The things is, when Tadashi had read about the way omegas were affected by pregnancies, including differences in sleep schedules, moods, cravings and all that good stuff, he hadn't realized that he was going to be hit that hard.

Right now, Kei had barely left for an hour and Tadashi already felt anxiety gnawing at his chest, little shivers going through his body as his mind raced with thoughts of, basically, nothingness. Well, not  _really_ nothingness, but the little voices spoke to fast and Tadashi was panicking because  _why wasn't his alpha with him, was Kei going to leave and never come back? What if-_

No. Tadashi took a deep, shivering breath and shook his head, eyes focusing back on his keyboard. he wanted to finish this project before the baby came into picture, so he could take a small break afterwards, but as of right now, all he wanted to do, was see his mate and cuddle. Okay, maybe also eat something, but nothing in the fridge looked good right now.

He really, really, reeeaaally wanted an ice cream, but what normal couple would buy ice cream in January, huh?

Well, not many, Tadashi mused, groaning. It was all ridiculous, but he had to concentrate. He had a quota to accomplish and he wouldn't go out to buy ice cream until then.

Hopefully.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tadashi cursed himself for wasting so much time on details that wouldn't even be that big of a deal at the end of the project as he hurried towards the nearest shop before the closing time. It wasn't dark yet and Kei wouldn't be home for another hour (Tadashi inwardly cried), so he should have enough time to buy that goddamned ice cream and be back in time to greet his, probably, tired mate.

His feet tapped onto the asphalt and his scarf flew behind him, hat almost falling off. It wasn't snowing, but there was a chill in the air, the kind that hit you gradually, especially now that the sun was beginning to set.

'Almost there, aaaaaalmost there!', he said to himself, letting out a relieved sigh as he finally entered the little store, unbuttoning his jacket and loosening the scarf.

But he wouldn't look around, not today, he was a man with a goal, a plan. And that goal may be ice cream, but nevertheless, still a goal.

A few minutes later, Tadashi was waiting in line, a tube of strawberry and chocolate ice cream in his hands. His mouth was basically watering already, so the omega gulped and smiled happily. 

But of course there had to be an interruption from his happy thoughts, which came in the form of a sniff from behind him.

Tadashi turned around and his eyes widened as he saw a tall, willowy woman with blue-dyed hair standing behind him, a weird gleam in her deep indigo eyes. He turned back quickly, sucking in a breath so fast it almost hurt.

If there was one advantage to being pregnant, it was the heightened sense of smell. So, just by being near the woman, he could determine that she was an alpha. A mated one at that.

'I will seriously throw myself into a the fucking see is she does anything and I've been stupid enough to come here alone', a part of his brain says.

'No, you are ok, Tadashi. You are a grown-up, plus there are people around', said another, more logical part of his brain.

'Keeeeei...! I want Kei!', yeah, we don't talk about  _that_ particular part of his brain.

Tadashi just maned himself up and gripped the tub of ice cream a little tighter. His brain was running around in circles, but he could pull this off. One of his hands slipped into his jacket pocket, long fingers feeling two things. His keys and his phone. His wallet was in the other pocket. 

On one hand, he could call Kei and let him know if anything was up. On the other, he could take the keys if the alpha behind him was up to no good.

The things is, she would notice him talking out the keys and would know what to do next. If he took out his phone, he could pretend he was on the phone, thus avoiding both confrontation  _and_ hurting another person due to his paranoia.

Soon enough, the cashier scanned his tub and he was out of the shop in no time, fast-walking down the sidewalk. It was dark now, the street lamps throwing an eerie, orange glow onto the frozen over snow. If Tadashi listened closely, he could swear he heard another set of footsteps, so he took out his phone and lit up the screen, pretending to call someone, putting the device to his ear next.

"Mom? Hey, how're you doing?", he asked in a fake, sweet tone. Tadashi gulped, feeling knots of nervousness forming in his stomach, which he gripped with his free hand, continuing to talk about his day to his  _mom_.

Five minutes later, he was fumbling with his keys, fingers shacking wildly as blood rushed through his body, almost dropping the tub he was holding under his armpit. He could almost feel his own scared, panicked scent.

It was then that he heard it.

"Hey, you're pregnant, right?"

Tadashi gulped and an anxious smile spread across his face as he turned around to face the stranger.

It was the female alpha from before.

He tried speaking, but no sound would come out. His heart beat so fast he thought he was going to see it jump out of his chest at any minute now.

He tried meeting those dark eyes from before, lined with a black eye-liner, but found himself unable to do so.

Tadashi nodded quickly, knees trembling and a feeling similar to the morning sickness he had barely just gotten away from pool in his belly.

The alpha threw a small smile this way. It was... A gentle smile...?

"Please, try not to leave your home on your own, it might be dangerous."

She gave Tadashi another glance.

"If you want to, that is. Have a good night, little omega."

With that, she turned on her heel and left, a smirk still present on her face, but somethings soft about her gaze. And them Tadashi realized why he hadn't entered a panic attack at the store, which he probably would have done with all his senses on edge due to pregnancy.

He could smell another omega on her. An omega with a significantly stronger scent to them, probably approaching heat.

'Oh man', Tadashi thought as he entered the house, throwing his clothes on the hanger, fishing a spoon from the drawer and throwing  _himself_ on the couch, already eating away at the artificially flavoured ice cream, shivers going up and down his spine. He had been scared for  _literally_ no reason, what the hell?! The female alpha had  _basically_ escorted him home, and yet he was here, scared out of his mind why exactly?!

Tadashi whined and curled in on himself. He needed his husband. He really needed Kei right now. He needed his alpha to come home right now and hug him and scent him and tell him that everything's fine, that no one could ever hurt Tadashi, that-

_Kei..._

Tadashi took a deep breath. He knew everything will be fine if he just breathed, like Kei always told him. He just needed to inhale and exhale.

_I need you, please come home quickly..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, Kei came home to a panicked omega and they scented before they heard Kei's stomach growl.
> 
> Also, P.S., the woman is and OC from a comic of mine, although I changed her appearance lightly.  
> My comic:  
> http://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/elements/list?title_no=24769
> 
> (Shameless self advertising, what's new :'D )


	7. Friendly advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi visits a friend and receives a bit more advice than his brain can chew on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love EnnoTana and they're gay and you can't tell me otherwise.  
> So here, have Chika and Tadashi bonding, while Ryu is being (awesome as usual) ^p^

"You have your phone?", Kei asks, looking into his husband's beautiful eyes as the latter gives a thumbs up.

"Yep!"

"Wallet? Keys?", Kei crosses his hands and leans a bit in his seat. Tadashi nods, rolling his eyes a little bit. 'Well, he wouldn't really need that, but...', Kei reasoned with himself. But still, at least y asking this questions, he could silence the alpha inside that screamed to lock the car's doors and take Tadashi home

"Yes, now can we-"

"And you're only going to stay until-"

"Kei."

The aforementioned man turned his head, from looking at the wheel, to his husband, who was raising an eyebrow at him. But of course, his alpha instincts were screaming not to leave his mate alone for a second. But of course he couldn't rely on _those_  instincts, since if he did, he'd probably end up locking Tadashi in their room and ignoring every call,message, and any other person trying to get in contact with his omega, because Tadashi was pregnant and-  _Holy shit, Tadashi is pregnant, and it's Kei's pups, he has to take care of them both and-_

"Kei, I'll be _fine_!", Tadashi said with a small giggle, patting Kei's back softly.

He froze and just tried to relax, which should be easy for him, after all, he wasn't known for his coldness for nothing, goddamn it!

"I... I guess... Tell Ennoshita I said hi."

Leaning in, his omega have Kei a dazzling smile and kissed his cheek before opening the door on the passenger's side. What covered Kei's cheeks after that wasn't a blush, nope, not at all.

"I will, bye bye~!", Tadashi exclaimed before climbing the three steps and ringing the doorbell. Kei wouldn't leave until he knew that his mate was safe inside, so he waited, clenching his fingers around the steering wheel.

Moments later, an overexcited Tanaka with a tired Ennoshita behind him opened the door and pulled Tadashi in.

Kei sighed. His inner alpha was yelling at him to go after his mate, what if something happens-

He sighed once more before starting the car and driving towards school

 _This is gonna be a long day_ , he thought, groaning inwardly as worry tugged at his brain before he pushed it aside, thinking about what classes he had to teach today.

 

* * *

 

 

Chikara couldn't say that he thought today was going to be a day any different than teh other ones before it, so when he got a call from Tadashi, he was honestly surprised. The younger omega wanted to visit and apparently talk, and it's not like he was going to refuse.

Well, he could.

He definitely tried.

But with Ryu constantly telling him to stop shutting everyone out, it was for the better.

Plus he liked Tadashi. He was a good friend.

"So, you said you wanted to talk too, right?", Chikara asked, sitting down on the sofa, well, trying. Which was hard with how big he'd gotten. Tadashi smiled and helped him, sitting down besides him too and crossing his legs. Ryu had gone out to buy some more yogurt, which, during these eight months, had learned was a necessity.

"Y-yeah, that too... But!", Tadashi looked at him with that goofy smile of his and honestly, the kid could brighten a day with his smiles. "I also wanna know how's you're holding out?"

Chikara le his head fall backwards and hit the back of the sofa with a long groan. It wouldn't really be too bad, either, since at this point, aside from the hunger for yogurt, Chikara didn't really feel anymore nausea and he had gotten used to the aches and pains his body endured. Plus, if he was having an extreme pain, Ryu would offer a massage, and God knew, he was  _blessed_ when it came to massages.

It _wouldn't_ be too bad if he could get more than three hours of  _freaking sleep pro night...!_

Chikara let out a heavy sigh and just drew small circles on his kinda-too-big-but-not-quite-too-big to handle stomach.

"If I could get some sleep, that would be swell!", he said in a fakely sweet voice.

Tadashi chuckled and looked at Chikara again. At his belly to be more precise.

"You can touch it if you wanna, you know that, right?", he asked, raising an eyebrow, a small, half smile gracing his features.

Tadashi perked up, almost like a puppy would. His green-brown eyes sparkling in excitement, he asked softly: "F-for real?!"

CHikara just nodded and watched as a shaky hand extended to touch his belly.

"It's softer than expected...", the omega mutters under his breath, face relaxed.

"Are you calling me fat?", Chikara asked, jokingly.

Tadashi shot back, eyes wide in panic. 

"I-uh- no! No, of course not!", he laughed nervously, scratching his nape.

Laughter filled the room and Chikara whipped a tear from his eye. Damn, maybe Tadashi coming over had been a good idea after all.

"Chill, dude, it was a joke."

After a few beats passed, Tadashi took a deep breath, which attracted his attention. He tilted his head a little to the side at Tadashi's determined face.

"Something the matter?", Chikara asked- actually, kinda demanded, to be more honest.

"Uhm, I... I gotta tell you something... ImeanIdon'thavetobutIwanna!", Tadashi added quickly.

"...Ok?"

 

* * *

 

 

Tadashi took another deep breath to calm his nerves and, just as he opened his mouth to speak, the door opened, a chill invading the small living room.

"They didn't have hazelnut anymore, so I took ya chocolate, that ok, babe?", asked a shivering Tanaka, with a wide smile on his face, although his teeth were clattering.

Chikara waved his hand dismissively.

"It isn't some sort of secret, right?", he asked and Tadashi realized he was subtly asking if it was something that he wanted to keep just between the two omegas or if Tanaka could hear too.

Tadashi threw a glance at the alpha who was finally moving to sit on Chikara's other side, that goofy smile from before still on his face as he embraced his mate from behind with child-like joy.

"What secret?", the alpha asked, confused.

"No, no, it's ok!", Tadashi grinned and then looked at his lap for a second. "I just wanted to tell you that..."

He looked at the pair with nervous excitement and finally continued after a few beats had passed.

"Me and Kei are expecting too."

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day passed in a blur, with the two giving Tadashi advice and heads-up for what was to come. He had read most of it, but it was relaxing to have his friends give him a bit of their experiences.

There was one thing that stuck with him, something that Tanaka had made an off-hand comment about- something about how the alpha would be affected by the pheromones.

Tadashi nodded to himself as he got dressed and made a mental not to do some more reserearch on this too.

"Welp, ya better prepare yourselves!!", Tanaka exclaimed, just as over-the-top as ever.

Tadashi grinned and opened the door.

"We will! Bye!", he said as he exited the house, a jump in his step as he ran to Kei's car.

"How was your day at school?", the omega asked cheerfully as he put the seat belt on. Kei simply grunted in response, shoulders tense. He leaned in to give his mate a kiss before starting the engine.

"Just as annoying as always, those little-... What about yours?", he tried changing the topic with a sigh.

"It was ok, but..."

Kei raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue without taking his eyes off of the road.

"I missed you, Kei!", Tadashi wanted to hug him but that would have to wait until they were both out of the car.

But even so, he could still see the ghost of a smile forming on Kei's lips.

"Yeah, me too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open to ideas, so if yall have any ideas, leave them in the comments below ^p^


	8. Dire situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei doesn't like leaving his mate alone, and yet he'd rather have Tadashi home alone than have others see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chap, I'm afraid I have to go into a hiatus, since school started and I know for a fact that I won't have time to write too much.
> 
> I am not stopping this story and am going to try and write, even though nothing will be posted for a while.  
> Sorry

Kei tapped his fingers on his desk, golden eyes glancing at the clock hanging above the door every so often. It was lunch break, but of course, he, a responsible grown-up who was to take care of his family in eight months, had forgotten his lunch. 

Well, he wasn't completely at fault. He had even woken up earlier so he could be sure that he would arrive in time. But Tadashi, sweet little Tadashi had some... Other plans. Those plans including cornering Kei in the kitchen so he could demand some scenting, jumping him in the shower for some quality-time together and dragging him back in bed for more cuddles.

Honestly, he understood that pregnant omegas were clingier, but he couldn't not mind the fact that he had been both late and lunch-less.  
A sigh left Kei's lips as the alpha bumped his head on the hard wood of his desk. He felt a vibration in his pocket. Reluctantly, Kei fished put his phone from his back pocket.

'Who...', he barely managed to form that thought when his husband's name shone on the screen.

 

_From: Tadashi ★彡_

_You forgot your lunch, right?_

Kei rolled his eyes. Of course Tadashi would act all innocent about it. Of course.

_To: Tadashi ★彡_

_Yes. And it is your fault and you know that._

_From: Tadashi ★彡_

_(_ _๑•_•_ _๑)_

 

_From: Tadashi ★彡_

_Well, I finished my work load for the day_  
_I can bring you food  ( / ^0^ )/_

Kei stopped. Bring him lunch? As in, come there and bring him lunch? As in anything-could-happen-on-the-way-and-Kei-would-be-able-to-do-nothing-about-it and bring him lunch?

 

Oh no. Oh ho no no no no. No.  
Kei shook his head, a low growl already building up in his throat. The alpha inside him was revolting at the mere IDEA of his omega coming here. But Kei knew better. He knew that, if something were to happen, Tadashi could most definitely defend himself. That didn't mean he was happy about it, but...

 

He knew better than to let instinct take over. He had done that once, when they were younger. He... He had forced himself upon Tadashi in a haze of possessiveness, after his boyfriend, now husband and mate, had just presented. And Kei wasn't going to let THAT happen ever again. Not if he could help it.

 

_To: Tadashi ★彡_

_Whatever._

 

The response was almost instantaneous.

 

_From: Tadashi ★彡_

_Ok   (✿´‿`)_

_Be there in ten~_

 

'How does one manage to be adorable in a text?!', he asked himself before clearing his throat. Kei rested his chin on his palm and tried thinking about anything but his husband (failing quite horribly, but no one had to know that).  
Kei was still tapping his fingers onto his desk.

 

* * *

 

Tadashi wasn't a manipulative person. Not really, no. It mase him feel... Weird. Bad. And he didn't like it.

But honestly, who could blame him? He was a pregnant omega and he wanted his alpha nu his side at all Times, even of they just sit around. 

Even as a child, he had always cling to those close to him. It mase him feel safe and obviously, right now, carrying a child, he wanted, no,  _needed_ his mate more than anything in the world. It was almost unsettling for Tadashi. The pregnancy wasn't just affecting his body, making it crave Kei's touch and almost taste Kei's forest-like scent, but it was also messing with his  _head_ and it was really confusing.

He couldn't Tell whether he wanted Kei to just do his thing, while Tadashi was at home or visiting their friends or maybe even Simply walking around, awaiting his husband'a arrival, or if he wanted Kei to spend all his time with Tadashi, because latelly, the omega had started feeling as though the outside world was a threath to both himself  _and_ his unborn child. At least, that's what his inner omega was yellimg in his ear whenever he as much as  _thought_ about leaving his home.

Well, it waswasn't as though there was absolutely no danger at all when being out and about. After all, Tadashi knew very well how the scent of a pregnant omega could affect alphas. But he refused to let himself be led by instinct alone. 

So he distracted Kei as Best as he could, so he could find an excuse to visiting the blond teacher.

And, in all honesty...?

It worked.

Tadashi was now heading towards Kei's school, bento in one hand, phone i the other. He still textig Kei because, for one reason or another, he had a 'bad' feeling about this.

Tadashi just chukled lightly to himself. It was cute, Kei's concern for him, the omega mused, tugging the zipper to his big, warm jacket down a little, finally entering the school. It was mostly empty, since classes were still going to go on for ar least another ten more minutes.

The omega was just about to press the 'Send' Button to the mesager announcing his mate that he has arrived, when suddenly, he felt himself being slammed into the nearest wall, dropping the bento in surprise.

As he stared, wide-eyed, into a definitely alpha's eyes, all Tadashi could think was:

'Really? Again?!'

 

* * *

 

 

Kei ciuda almost feel something was very, _very_ wrong. If he hadn't covered his neck with a hand, palm smoothed and warm over his glanda, he was sure his definitely-way-too-agressive-smell would've filed the classroom.

 _But why...?,_ he asked himself. He didn't understand and it was frustrating, in a way that made Kei's head spin. 

Kei ssighed. Maybe it was because Tadashi would be here in about five minutes, when the Bell rang?

But that couldn't be it, he argued. It didn't feel like excitement or worry. It felt like... His alpha was trying to make him aware of _something_ , but Kei had no idea of  _what._

 _Just five more minutes... I can do this... Hopefully,_ Kei thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Tadashi furrowed his brows. Why and how did he always get into  _these_ type of situations?

"Excuse me...", He whispered in annoyance, trying to move from the spot in the wall where the stranger was holding him, only to have fingers fingers painfully digging into his hips.

A sharp gasp escaped his lips. Tadashi's eyes widened and he could feel an odd mixture of fear and anger stir up in his stomach.

Anger, because who the hell did this man think he was, pinning a taken, not to menționat  _pregnant_ person to a wall?!

Fear, because... Tadashi wasn't strong enough to escape.The man didn't seem to be easily influenced by words alone, so even though Tadashi had developed a sharp tongue over the years, it wouldn't do much.

Tadashi could swear his heart had completely stopped and that his body was deosebit, and he was more than sure that the scent he released now was heavy with anxiety, but the man took no notice. He actually  _smiled_ ar the display of fear. 

"What is a pretty thing like You doing here, hmmm?", he asked, voice raspy.

Tadashi shuddered, chest heaving as he started feeling the beginnings of a panic attack.

"L-let me go!", Tadashi spoke, as harshly as possible, putting all of his anger and frustration into his words, but the fear mase him stutte. He depre under his breath.

"Aw, but I wanna have some fun with You, pretty omega~!", the alpha whispered seductively, making Tadashi want to gag.

"No, I don't c-care, stop it!", He used all the years he had spent training in trying to push the man off of himself, but to no avail. He seemed to know that the omega had no way of escaping, too.

"Com'on, you smelled so good, don't ruin it by trying to resist me, or else..."

A hand made his way towards his stomach and Tadashi simply stopped. Stopped flailing around, stopped breathing.

'Kei... KEI!', he yelled in his mind, tugging at their bond with all he had, panic taking over.

The man opened his mouth to speak again, but the bell finally rang, a door five feet away opening as soon as it did.

Tadashi felt tears gathering in his eyes ar the sight of two golden eyes hidden behind glasses.

"Kei...!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	9. Help me help myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi doesn't like receiving help, but he trusts Kei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, would you look at that, I managed to write another chapter!  
> Again, with school, I dunno when I'll be updating, but for now, have this ^^

Kei's grip on his messenger bag tightened and his brows furrowed as he opened to exit the classroom. That weird feeling from before was still there, and although he had managed to push it to the back of his head during the actual class, it was stronger than before, making him feel a bit nauseous, actually.

' _Why the Hell... Why **now**?_ ', he asked himself, finally looking up and trying to regain his blank face.

What he saw shocked Kei and almost immediately, he felt his blood boil.

Tadashi was there, and that alone was making his own instincts go crazy, but there was someone else. Someone who was pinning the omega to the wall. The halls were relatively empty right now but Kei didn't care. Rage was blinding him to anything but the scene.

"Kei...!", called the frightened omega, tears almost audible through his wobbly voice. He could smell the fear in his mate's scent. A growl left his throat.

 **"What do you think you're doing?"** , the alpha asked, voice as cold as icy shards, piercing in a way that was meant to draw blood. The alpha's eyes narrowed, the gold in those two orbs seemingly agressive.

"None of your business!", the man bellowed, a malicious smile appearing on his lips. Tadashi whimpered and tried to free himself from under the man, who, ironically enough, was shorter than the omega. The man put both hands on Tadashi's shoulders and pushed him into the wall harsher than before.

Kei felt his inner alpha roar with anger at that, but he had to be calm. He'd helped his mate before and he could do it again. It was the least he could do. To protect the man he loved, who was currently bearing his pups.

With a deep breath, Kei finally spoke again:

"If you do not want to cause any  _more_ problems for yourself, then I recommend you let him go. Right  **now**."

The other alpha sneered at that and dragged Tadashi down a little bit, so he could reach his neck.

Tadashi looked over at his alpha, panic shining in his green eyes. Kei felt something snap. He  _knew_ Tadashi was strong, he  _knew_ his mate was determined, but in that moment, his husband was scared. It wasn't just his well-being at stake. A freckled hand went to his stomach as Tadashi tried to be brave. Brave for his alpha, brave for their unborn pups and brave for himself. But didn't have to handle this on his own, not when his mate was right there, seething with anger.

Kei tried to look calm, at least to his omega. Then, in two long strides, he was in front of the other alpha's face, lips pulled into a dark smirk. Hopefully, the stranger would get the message from Kei's agressive scent alone. Hopefully.

"Look, let him go right now and I won't break your face", he spoke cooly, tilting his head back a little. The alpha's eyes gleaned with malicious intent and his grip on  **Kei's** omega tightened. Kei wanted to snap those fingers that had touched his mate right now, but he didn't want Tadashi to see. Kei was above physical violence, or at least that's something he had learned to surpress. And looks like all that boiled up rage might come in handy right now.

"And why should I do that? He's so pretty... He deserves someone better!", he mumbled, diving his head into Tadashi's scent glands. The omega squealed and tried to push the man away again, managing to do so, but only succeeding in putting a distance if a meter between them.

However, that was enough for Kei to take one last step and encircle his arms around his husband protectively. Golden orbs threw a sharp glance at the other alpha, and if he was smart, he'd get the message:

_If I ever see you again, you are a **dead** man._

Tadashi looked at the stranger before picking the bento he had dropped off if the floor and returning to his alpha, snuggling up to him as closely as possible. Adrenaline was still running through his veins wildly and his knees buckled, threatening to give out under him. So Tadashi cling to Kei. After years and years of their relationshi, Tadashi trusted Kei too much to lie about his fear. Because he knew his mate understood. He understood how much it hurt Tadashi to feel so... Unreliable to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Shortly afterwards, Kei slowly led them to his office, sighing slowly. He let Tadashi sit in his chair after they scented and took the box from Tadashi's hand. The corners of his mouth widened almost unnoticeably as he saw the freshly bought strawberry shortcake. He should've expected that. As he bit from the puffy layer covered in cream, Kei mumbled out a:

"You're ok."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Tadashi instantly brightened up and smiled blindingly in Kei's direction, rubbing the back of his neck.

' _He always knows what to say, that smooth alph alpha...!'_ , his brain screamed, but Tadashi was so relieved by the... Normal way Kei acted.

It made him feel safe and, in a weird way, reassured him that Tadashi was strong.

He leaned back in the chair and giggled a bit. The omega watched as his husband ate the lunch he'd brought, his omega purring inside him and feelings of contentedness and relaxation running through him and allowing him the avoid the mental beating he'd have given himself, where he alone.

Suddenly, with a hand clutching his belly and another one covering his mouth, Tadashi shot up from the chair and ran to the bathroom near Kei's office.

Kei just stood there, frozen in space.

_CLANK!_

The alpha let his bento fall to the tilled floor and ran to the bathroom himself, panic shining out.

"Tadashi, are y-"

But he was interrupted by said omega swinging the door open and putting on a wobbly smile as he looked at Kei.

"Doc said it's gonna get better in a couple of weeks...!", Tadashi exclaimed, and then, promptly, passed out.


	10. We're fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei takes care of his omega, while also nurturing his own worries.

Kei looked at the lump laying on the ground with wide eyes. All breath had stilled in his chest, yet his thoughts were racing. It was as though the shock had rendered his body useless. But he wasn't having any of this, either.

Slowly, he bent down and placed cold, ivory fingers on his husband's caramel skin. Kei moved his fingers in slow circles, trying to rouse Tadashi as gently as possible. But Kei wasn't the utmost patient person the universe had seen, so the light touches soon led to Kei calling out to his mate.

Dark green eyes stared up into golden ones and Kei felt as though a weight had been lifted of his chest, waves of worry that we're starting to crystalize into heavy panic.

"Hey...", Tadashi murmured, popping his neck slowly putting a tiny, reassuring smile in his freckled face. But he could tell that Kei could tell that Tadashi wasn't feeling all too great, which wasn't just because he was a pregnant omega. No, it was also the stress caused by being assaulted by another.

Kei knew that Tadashi hated this. Hated feeling helpless, as though he couldn't do anything against what others were doing to him. And this had started from even before he had presented. People would pick on Tadashi, on his appearance, his personality,  _everything._ And if there was any person who knew better than Tadashi himself just how much Tadashi wanted to be strong, to prove how much he'd evolved, to show that he was more than his gender, then that person was Kei, Tadashi's alpha, mate, husband,  _equal_.

And yet, here was the omega, trying to make everything seem fine, as though nothing had happened. It was simply outrageous.

"Love, look at me", Kei spoke slowly, a certain edge to his voice, and yet his tone wasn't cold, just filled with a chilled sort of affection.

Tadashi lifted his eyes from the highly interesting spot he had been staring at in the ground ever since he woke up.

Kei had to keep in mind that the two of them were still at school and that they had to be discreet, because Kei had an image to uphold.

"Y-yeah, Kei?", He responded, the light shiver in his speech obvious.

"Can you head back like this or do you want to stay with me at school until classes end?", Kei asked, handing Tadashi the handbag he had dropped before he collapsed.

Tadashi just smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, ruffling the little ponytail he was sporting.

"Kei, a-all my medicine's at home...", Tadashi said, taking one of Kei's hands and getting up, the bento that had suffered a surprisingly small amount of violence . He linked their fingers both to relieve his own stress and also to help with Kei's worries. Tadashi sniffled once, getting a wet, shaky breath out of his chest.

"Ok, then let me just go ahead and tell the dean-"

"But, Keiiii...! I don't want you to miss work! You know how the Dean is... She might fire you even for a small thing like th-this...", Tadashi mumbled, head filled to the brim with worries, thoughts swirling on and on, in circles, inside his skull.

Kei sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose slowly. He knew, was actually quite well aware of that, but...

Kei threw one more glance at his mate, who was doing his best to appear undisturbed by what had just happened, but that's Tadashi for you. He wouldn't admit to being bothered by something or someone if his life depended on it. But Kei knew. He could  _see_ the light shivers going through Tadashi's body. He had to _\- no, he wanted_ to take care of his omega right now. It wasn't just instinct. It wasn't just his nature. It was his own heart and his very soul that were guiding  _that_ certain line of thought.

"No, Tadashi. After what happened today, the least she could do is allow me to take you home", came the argument, as well formed as ever, Kei supposed.

Tadashi gulped, eyes looking at the floor and shoulders bunching up. He could feel tears prickle at his eyes and it hurt, the thought  of  _not_ having his alpha take care of him  _now_ hurt. Already being able to feel the beginnings of a panic attack, the omega reluctantly nodded his head in agreement and placed a hand on his stomach.

"Fine, Kei...", he spoke softly.

Kei squeezed his fingers around Tadashi's and started moving through the hallway. In a matter of minutes, they were in front of the dean's office and Tadashi took a seat on one of the chairs in front of the big oak door. Kei gave him one more glance, and, with an annoyed sigh, entered the room, planning on staying there as little as possible. He had noticed the way his husband's breath had picked up and the glaze of fresh, unshed tear over his beautifully dark green eyes.

And so Kei greeted the woman at the desk and got straight to the point.

 

* * *

 

 

Fiddling with his hair was a habit Tadashi had picked up ever since his hair had grown long enough to put in a ponytail in their third year. He was used to doing it in really stressful situations. His blood rushing through his veins made him feel a little bit hotter than before, and yet the imprint of cold hands on him just wouldn't go away!

Closing his eyes, Tadashi sighed and rubbed his stomach some more, feeling the very slight bump over which he had squealed that morning.

The memory brought a very tiny smile on Tadashi's freckled face and instead of thinking about what had happened and what might have happened, had Kei not intervened, his mind drifted to his child, the one he was bearing right now. Tadashi wondered whether the baby would take more after Kei or himself. Honestly, he hoped that they would take more of his alpha's genes, but deep in his heart, he also wished they would inherit his freckles. These very same freckles reminded Tadashi of his own father and in a way, he couldn't help but want to bring his beloved dad's legacy further, even though he had only met him through his mother's stories.

Deep in his musings, Tadashi yelped and nearly jumped up when he felt Kei's hand in his shoulder.

"A-ah! Kei!", Tadashi laughed nervously and got up, looking at his mate questioningly.

Kei smirked slightly, barely a lift of one of the corners of his lips, but Tadashi saw it.

"Let's go, love", Kei said endearingly and took the bento that Tadashi had forgotten he was tightly clutching in his free hand and showed it a little roughly, yet still neatly, into his messenger bag.

As the two mates made their way to their car, Tadashi asked:

"Wait, what _exactly_ did she say, Kei?", Tadashi asked, raising an eyebrow as Kei opened the passenger door and then quickly climbed in his own seat himself.

"Well, I only would have had one more class today and they had a test planned anyways, so I left her the papers. She'll send someone to replace me and...", Kei turned the car on and moved the car out of the parking lot.

"And...?", Tadashi frowned, a little worried.

"Well, there shouldn't be any problems if I'm not late tomorrow too...", Kei continued a bit sarcastically. It  _was_ Tadashi's fault he was almost always barely in time in the morning.

Tadashi grinned sheepishly. Then his smile softened and he looked at his lap.

"Kei..?"

"Hm", he simply hummed as he turned the wheel, eyes just meeting Tadashi's for a short second.

"I'm having an appointment this Saturday...", Tadashi said, hugging his own arms over his frame.

Kei's eyes slowly widened and he was about to whip his head and look at his omega in disbelief and... And joy.

But he decided that, seeing as he was indeed driving, that might not be the wise decision to make at the moment, so he simply let out a laugh. A small, yet clear laugh. Only intended to showcase the feeling he had. It wasn't something Tadashi got to hear very often, so he cherished it whenever he could.

"Tadashi, that's..."

"You... You're going to come with m-me... Right?", Tadashi felt small. Not weak, definitely not entirely helpless, but small. Not only was the thought of an ultrasound and a complete check-up scary in and on themselves, but right now, Tadashi didn't feel comfortable going outside the house without his alpha. 

 _And that's ok,_ his mind told him.  _He'll be there if anything happens._

"Are you an idiot? Of course. Of course I will", Kei scoffed, face slightly flushed and eyes discreetly gleaming. "But right now, let's get you home, ok?", Kei said, having already parked the car.

He got out and went to Tadashi's side, if only to reassure himself that his mate was fine and safe. The pair then entered the house and Tadashi finally,  _finally_ let himself collapse against Kei's chest. 

Hot tears were streaming down Tadashi's face and Kei felt pain that seemed almost too physical to be just emotional course through him.

But Tadashi was fine.

 _He's fine. He's safe. Everything is ok,_ Kei thought as he led the two of them onto the couch. There, he sat down and gathered the omega in his arms, stroking his soft, dark hair as he cried.

"K-Ke-Kei...", Tadashi sobbed, unable to form more of whatever it was he wanted to say, but Kei understood.

"I'm here, love. I'm right here", he whispered, hugging Tadashi tighter. 

_We're both ok._


	11. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi wants some quality-time with the father of his baby, and Kei can't help but oblige.

Tadashi was two months into his pregnancy, and while someone who hadn't known him before would say that he hadn't changed at all, physically speaking, he knew he  _had,_ in fact, changed. He could see it in the slightest bump in his belly, the more rounded shape of cheeks, for him it was obviously there. It didn't really help that Tadashi had never really liked the way he looked, but this... Was nice. He could get used to this, it just felt  _right_  in a way that it never had before. After all, if being more plump was the consequence of him carrying his baby, than he was more than fine with that. 

The omega rolled his shirt back down with a gentle smile. It was Friday, the day before he and Kei would go to the doctor to check on the little one and Tadashi couldn't be happier. Even the nausea had started dissipating and Tadashi only ever felt like passing out if he was in a stressful situation, and after years of having to deal with anxiety? He was more than used to stress. However, the cravings were starting to get pretty bad... It wasn't that he couldn't control himself, after all, sometimes he just felt as though it'd be too much if he also asked Kei to buy him noodles in the middle of the night. No, that would definitely be tiresome for the alpha.

But it was like an itch that he couldn't quite reach. Sometimes it was sweets, other times spicy food, there was no limit to that. The one time he had visited Chikara after his and Ryu's baby was born had been really something, as Tadashi had eaten all the chocolate yogurts in their fridge. Of course he apologized profusely afterwards, and even the couple had stated they they didn't even remember about the yogurts and they probably would have gone bad, had Tadashi not eaten them, Tadashi still felt a little guilty.

But for his baby?

He could and most definitely  _would_ deal with all of this.

Tadashi went to his desk and settled down into the chair, humming to himself the melody of a song he could not really remember the name of, starting up his computer and closing his eyes for just a second as he went over what he had to do for the day. He had widened his workload in the last months, because he wanted to earn as much as possible before the baby was born. 

It was to be a pretty long day until Kei came home, but at least he could work in the meantime, which always made the hours go by faster, so at least there was that. Maybe he could go out too, later that day, if Kei wasn't too tired. Well, he could always go alone again, but right now? Tadashi felt too vulnerable to go out by himself, especially after what happened not so very long ago. 

 _I_ _sure am one unlucky omega, huh_..., Tadashi thought to himself, smiling as a sigh revertabrated from his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Fuuuuuuu.... Why am I getting stomach burns right now of_ _**all** times?!,_ the omega's thoughts were whirling in his head at breakneck speed. He cupped his face as the ball that was his body curled even tighter. Tadashi let a whimper out.

_It feels like my whole chest is on fire!_

His eyes closed and a tear slipped past long, brown lashes. It hurt, it hurt,  _it hurt...!_ Tadashi took a deep, quivering breath and rolled onto his back, body relaxing as the pain subsided, the waves of fire calming down and retreating.

"Ughhh...", Tadashi groaned and used his knees to get up slightly. As response, of course, he heard a growl. His stomach's growl, to be more precise. Growling for something sweet, if we're being really picky. "Oh flipping Hell, really?!"

Now, Tadashi didn't get annoyed too often, but this was irritating to say the least.

"And we don't really have anything sweet...", he mumbled under his breath, groaning as he got up from the bed, rubbing his belly gently, which seemed to do the trick in calming Tadashi down.

_Cling!_

Tadashi's head shot up as he heard the door lock click. With a speed even the omega himself wasn't aware he possessed, Tadashi ran down the stairs, trying keeping his body form not tripping and falling, seeing as how his center of gravity was slowly shifting.

 _Trying_ being the keyword here. In less than a second, Tadashi felt the world shift under his feet and dizziness filling his head. He flailed his hands and closed his eyes tightly, but when he opened them a moment later, he was starring into slightly amused eyes.

"Eager to see me?", Kei asked with humor in his voice. Tadashi turned his head slightly a bit as he wrapped  his hands around Kei's neck, pouting. "Aw, and I thought you'd be happy to see me, guess not, hm?"

Tadashi's lip quivered. Kei was using that tone. That one that always cracked him up, no matter how stressed he was, and the damn bastard  _knew it_ _!_

Kei just chuckled under his breath and snaked a hand under Tadashi's waist, expression growing softer as he noted just how pale his husband looked. His grip was pretty weak, too. He was just slightly struggling to breathe as Tadahi hugged him, trying to withhold his laugh. Usually Kei'd usually not be breathing, to be entirely honest. Tadashi liked being aggressively affectionate and Kei, although he didn't admit it, kinda like that about the omega too.

"Hey...", he spoke softly as he buried his face into Tadashi's neck, breathing in his scent, feeling tension leave his limbs as he did. "You okay, love?"

Kei heard a sigh as Tadashi leaned his head into Kei's hair.

"I want sweets...", came the dreamy voice of the omega.

Kei raised an eyebrow.

"You should've called. I could have bought something on my way...", he says, but he wasn't angry. No,not really. Were it anyone but Tadashi, he would've been irritated as Hell, but no. Not with his mate. Never with his omega.

"I...", Tadashi bit his lip and looked at his feet, rubbing one against the other in what Kei could see as nervous excitement, "I was hoping we'd...Ya know... M-maybe go out?"

Dark green eyes looked up into gold ones and Kei sucked in a breath. He couldn't really ever say no to Tadashi, not when he looked at him like that,and especially because he knew how much it must suck to be pregnant.

And then Tadashi did what he was best at. He got on his tiptoes and whispered in Kei's ear with the smoothest voice he could manage: "And maybe I'll give you something sweet later tonight, too? You want that, right, dear?"

Kei gulped as his face heated up. His mate always knew how to rile him up. He had already decided to take the omega out, after all, they hadn't had an  _actual_ date in a pretty long time, but with the promise of a rewards, too?

Well, now that was just the cherry on top of the cake. Pun completely intended.

With a small smirk on his face, Kei adjusted his glasses and let go of Tadashi, already noticing the big grin forming on his face. Well, he would admit this defeat, if it meant seeing Tadashi happy, color returning to his face already.

"Then get dressed, love", Kei said, a glint in his eyes as he watched Tadashi running up the stairs excitedly, already babbling about all the things they could, almost tripping  _again_ two more times.

Kei just watched and loosened his tie, shacking his head and smiling at his silly omega. 

This was going to be a pretty fun night, Kei admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyy  
> Sorry for the delay...  
> But, hey!  
> At least I didn't give up!...Right?
> 
> Anyyyyyways, hope you enjoyed this!  
> Next chapter will be fluff 100% so brace yourselves for some rotten teeth


	12. Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei and Tadashi finally get to relax and share some of their worries on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, u thought author dead,but author alive!!  
> Aaaaanyways, Yama means mountain and I like to think I am smart, making puns like this.  
> For now, tho...
> 
> Enjoy~

Kei tapped his foot onto the hardwood floor, throwing a glance at the clock on his wrist. He sighed, but there was a sort of satisfaction in that smile. Well, lately, they hadn't really had time to go out on dates, Tadashi was right about that one. And with how well he knew his mate, he knew that the omega wouldn't just go for the casual crowded restaurant. And hopefully, he wouldn't choose something too extreme, either. After all, depending on what exactly Tadashi wanted to do, a pair of jeans with a t-shirt and woolen hoodie might not be completely appropriate.

"Are you done yet?", Kei asked, leaning into the entryway's wall. He waited a couple of moments until he heard a thump and a couple of clangs.

 _'Oh, no. Oh Hell, no. He's probably planning something_  interesting _again..._ _'_ , he thought to himself as he finally walked towards the staircase, ready to barge into their room.

"Tadashi, what the _actual_ hell are you doing-"

He was shut up by Tadashi suddenly opening the door and laying a finger on his lips, giggling and cackling in excitement, either like madman or a happy child, an expression he always wore when he had an idea he deemed entertaining. Kei could never quite decide which of the two it was with Tadashi, but he wasn't _necessarily_ complaining about it either way. 

"It's all good, Kei~!", he said in a sing-sang voice, adjusting the strap of a backpack Kei hadn't realized his boyfriend was wearing. The alpha gulped, but kept his face as neutral as possible regardless.

"What do you plan on doing? Should I change?", he asked, raising an eyebrow, but still reaching a hand to ruffle Tadashi's hair in a childish manner. Tadashi laughed a little, eyeing his husband a little, before shacking his head 'no'.

"Nah, but if these clothes get ruined, take responsibility!", Tadashi exclaimed with a big smile as he ran out the door and towards their car. Kei stood there, a little flustered, before chasing after Tadashi with a:

"What the- Tadashi, hold up-!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you driving?", Kei asked and Tadashi nodded enthusiastically as he got into the driver's seat. Tadashi didn't like to drive very often, Kei knew that, so he must have something planned. Something not  _well_ planned out, but a spark of logic probably (hopefully) thrown in there nonetheless.

The thing about his husband, Kei had come to realize after years and years of knowing him, even before they got married, even before they even got together as a couple, when it was all a silly little friendship, Tadashi tended to have two moods when it came to things like these: either a hyper-worried, nervous mess or a bit of a reckless adventurer.

Which was why Kei tended to not let Tadashi go on field trips on  his own during middle school, if he could help it. But he trusted his husband. 

He was only worried about what the effect this 'surprise' date would have on the baby. After all, additional stress could be a potential threat to a pregnant omega, and Kei was... Nervous, a bit. He hoped it didn't show though. After all, they were both supposed to enjoy themselves tonight...

"Kei? Are you ok?", Tadashi asked, not daring to pull his eyes away from the road. After all, there was a reason as to why Kei drove the car most of the time.

"Define... Ok", Kei mumbled, openly staring at his omega. He took his time to really look at Tadashi and, while the changes that had appeared along with the pregnancy were minor, they were definitely there. Tadashi's cheeks were rounder, his lips fuller, his green-brown hair softer and even his eyes seemed to have gained a bit more shine. And then there was also his small, barely there, baby bump. It pleased Kei's inner alpha to a point where he could almost start purring. Well, he wouldn't mind his alpha side, of it also didn't tell him to keep his pregnant mate away from the rest of the world, but hey, yo can't have it all, right?

Kei sighed.

"Well, if it's about my driving, I promise I won't crash into the nearest tree!", Tadashi giggled, a mischievous, little smirk on his face.

"Suuure. Need I remind you that said that last time also?", Kei teased, watching his husband's cheeks redden.

"T-that was totally a one time thing, ya goof!", Tadashi defended, but he was smiling.

Kei could feel a small smile on his face also. It had been way too long since they had spent time like this.

Way too long.

 

* * *

 

 

Tadashi squealed as he finally got out of the car and basically slammed it back. He could see his breath vaporizing into the cold night air, but there were no clouds into the sky whatsoever.

 _'Perfect!!'_ , he thought closing his eyes before excitedly looking at his alpha with a happy expression on his face. He felt like he was as light as a feather here.

"Oh...", was what Kei said when he realized where they were, the smallest of blushes on his cheeckbones.

"Com'on, com'on, com'on!", Tadashi said excitedly, grabbing Kei's hand and closing the car, before taking out a flashlight and going up the muddy road.

This was where they had their first date ever. On a mountain side, when they were just fourteen. Kei had taken him here on his birthday. At first, Tadashi didn't know it was a date, although he more than happily accepted, seeing as he had already been harboring feelings for the blond for a couple of months. In the end, Kei had brought an entire picnic meal up on one of the cliffs and had asked Tadashi to allow him the court the, at time, unpresented boy. Of course Tadashi had stuttered and turned as red as a cherry, but it was clear that his answer was an undeniable"yes".

This particular part of the mountains was mostly unpopulated and barren, but it was also pretty easy to climb, hence why the omega had chosen it, even though he was pregnant. It surely brought back a lot of memories, so for him, this was probably going to get pretty emotional.

Well, no time to dwell on the outcome of the night right now.

Tadashi dragged Kei, while the blond snuck a hand into Tadashi's backpack, only to take out a second lantern.

"I don't trust your lantern-wielding skills, love", he joked, which got him a barely painful shoulder punch. Nonetheless, Kei comedically groaned, making Tadashi laugh out loud and almost stumble over three rocks.

"Careful", Kei said, sneaking a hand around his mate's waist, to help if those rocks decided they wanted a sequel with a more "successful outcome".

"Pfff, I'm  _totally_ capable of-"

Aaaand he almost fell. 

Again.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, husband", Kei joked. Tadashi snorted at the blond's statement. Well, maybe he was right about him stumbling a lot, but Tadashi wasn't about to give up his pride and admit to that.

A few fits laughter, teasing tones and, embarrassingly enough for Tadashi, some innuendos that even he hadn't seen coming, later, the pair finally reached the cliff that held so many memories for both of them, memories that they remembered with nostalgia.

Tadashi finally let go of Kei's hand, ignoring the aloha's protests and climbing the pretty abrupt hill to 'their' spot. With all the energy that he had, especially due to the adrenaline randomly rushing through his body due to his pregnancy, Tadashi arrived on top of the hill and started looking down at Kei, who was basically I'm-half-dead-tired-walking up the pathway.

"Kei hurry up!", he exclaimed with a bright smile, receiving an ironic thumbs up from his mate.

Tadashi snickered and took the backpack off, taking out the thick blanket inside and laying on the half frozen ground. The omega sat down before pulling out an even fluffier blanket out and wrapping it around his shoulder, leaving room for Kei too, however.

The latter had just reached the top and was looking at Tadashi with a warm gaze, although the rest of his face seemed neutral.

Tadashi patted the empty space besides him, giving Kei a cute, little smile. The blond man sighed, but it seemed to be more of a happy sigh, combined with a little irony, as always. Finally he sat down and Tadashi wrapped them both up, climbing into Kei's lap, either the profit off of Kei's slightly higher body warmth or because he felt more comfortable being as close as possible to his alpha.

Tadashi could feel the way Kei's hands wandered to his stomach, moving his palms in small, warm circles. Tadashi sighed, leaning even more heavily onto the aloha's frame.

"You're bigger...", Kei murmured, burying his face into Tadashi's neck, nose going lightly over their bondmark.

"Does it... Bother you?", Tadashi asked. Right here, in this place and in Kei's arms, he finally let out a little sigh. The thing is, he was still a little afraid about how the aloha's would react to his body changing so drastically.

Kei sniffed at his scent glands, before answering, still taking his time as he did so:

"No. I love it... I love you", he said. Tadashi smiled and gently laced his hand with Kei's on his bump.

"I love you too, Kei...", Tadashi said softly, looking up at the moon, glowing brightly, yet still surrounded by thousands of stars.

"Do you think... I'm going to be a good father?", Kei mumbled, a small hint of worry in his voice.

Tadashi laughed lightly, turning his head around to lay a kiss on Kei's forehead, at the same time squeezing Kei's hand, which was slightly bigger than his own, though both of them were rough after years and years of volleyball.

"I don't think you're going to be a good father."

Tadashi nuzzled into the blond strands of hair, inhaling the scent before continuing:

"I think you're going to be a  _great_ father, Kei".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap we have their first fic appointment and the two finally see their pup for the first time, so stay tuned


	13. Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young couple already held a deep love for their pup, but seeing them, be it on a screen... It was something completely different.

Saturday rolled around much quicker than any of the two mates could have predicted, but it wasn't as though it was something bad, the appointment, it was just that... It all felt so much more  _real_  now, not like a dream, not like some sort of domestic fantasy, and if the morning sickness and multiple scares Tadashi'd given Kei already weren't enough of a slap to reality, than this this would surely get the job done.

Tadsashi held the material of his sweater in his hands. His mom had told him that it'd be easier to stomach (ha!) the entire thing if he wore something that he found comfortable, so Tadashi settled for one of Kei's old sweaters, a fluffy turtleneck that he used to wear in college all the time. It always was kind of big on Tadashi, even though the omega wasn't too small himself, but compared to his mate, now husband... Well, let's juts say that even with the bit of belly he'd gained, Tadashi still felt like a little child wrapped up in a blanket when he wore it and he  _loved_ it.

With a sigh, Tadashi put his hair in a small ponytail at the back of his head, the hair which he reckoned he'd have to cut soon, seeing as it was getting kind of long. But then again, he'd said he was going to cut it for months now, almost a year, yet here he was, hair still not cut. Laughing at himself a little, Tadashi went downstairs, seeing \Kei reading one of his pregnancy pamphlets. 

"Hey, that's mine!", the omega objected with a smile on his face, which he tried to hide behind a frown, but it sure wasn't working, if Kei's amused expression was anything to go by.

"Yeah, no, it's mine now~", the alpha spoke in a teasing voice and Tadashi just promptly sat in his lap, hands crossed over is chest as he hmpf-ed.

"Can you like, not be rude for a day?", Tadashi asked, suddenly launching his hand to try and take the pamphlet from Kei. But of course, years of reading and anticipating movements had made Kei observant,  _way_ too observant for Tadashi's liking, especially seeing as he hadn't been able to launch a successful tickle-attack for  _years_ without Kei being asleep. Truly a problem, at least in Tadashi's eyes.

"But you like me rude", Kei countered, voice flat and face blank.

Tadashi turned his head, surely irritated. Until a bit of laughter escaped him, that is, because Kei's flat tone always amused him, somehow. Well, the world worked in mysterious ways, and so did Tadashi's sense of humor.

"See? I know you better than you know yourself,love", Kei smirked, nuzzling into Tadashi's freckled neck, making the omega laugh even more.

Tadashi lifted an eyebrow and snorted cutely.

"Oh , really? What's my favorite drink?", he asked. Kei just tsk-ed, as if too say 'really? That all you can do?'

"Red wine-", the alpha started.

"Ha! It's actually-", Tadashi intervened victoriously, before Kei continued.

"-with lime and a hint of vanilla, you cocktail freak."

""F-... Favorite book?"

"Anything by Tolkien."

"Show?"

"Documentaries."

"Goddamnit...!", Tadashi whispered under his breath. Kei just continued smirking and kissed his husband's cheek. Of course Tadashi was still pouting, Tadashi knew that Kei knew that he knew that they were both holding in their laughter, and honestly, that made everything even funnier for Kei.

Tadashi  _knew_ that.

"Aaaaanyways, let's go!!", Tadashi said, jumping up in excitement, green eyes bright and smile spreading from ear to ear.

Kei shook his head but got up with a sigh, joining Tadashi in the car after he'd locked the house. 

The omega was basically vibrating in his seat with how happy he was. He finally got to see his baby and honestly? It felt as though his heart couldn't even fit inside his chest anymore, like it was trying to run away,if only to reach the doctor faster, maybe. But he was nervous still. Kei felt that and took his mate's hand in his, gripping it comfortingly. He gave a small squeeze, followed by small caresses of the smooth, freckled skin under his fingers. Tadashi knew that Kei could smell it in his scent, his anxiety. It wasn't that he didn't want to see their pup, but... It was scary and he didn't even know why. But he was with his alpha, everything would be... Fine. 

Tadashi smiled as Kei's comforting scent filled the car.

Yeah. Everything would be just  _fine_.

 

* * *

 

The pair was sitting in the waiting room, hands linked together as they waited for the doctor to come out and tell them they could come in. They didn't have to wait too long either. Just a few minutes later, another woman cam out, a big smile on her face as she hugged big, grey envelope to her chest.

"Tsukishima Tadashi?", She asked in a warm voice. A sigh was heard from another pair across them, a freakishly tall,aybe even taller than Kei, alpha, who seemed to try and hide behind a small omega girl, who was just patting his back comfortingly.

Tadashi jumped to his feet, nerves on fire but he calmed down as he felt Kei's hand on his shoulder. The omega exhaled slowly, smiling nervously and almost shacking as he and Kei headed towards the doctor's office.

Once they entered, the woman directed Tadashi to sit on the examination table and Kei on the chair next to it.

"Now, I want you to raise your shirt and spred this gel on your belly, ok?", She said.

Tadashi nodded and took the small flacon, opening it and letting a little bit dribble onto a freckled stomach, hissing as the cold liquid came in contact with it. Immediatelly, Kei was leaning over his mate, until Tadashi smiled and let out his scent to signal his alpha that he was fine.

Kei tsked, but settled on simply stroking Tadashi's hair slowly, finger tangling themselves into green locks, then moving down, brushing Tadashi's bangs out of his face, stroking the side of his freckled face lovingly.

Tadashi could pur, and honestly, he wasn't sure if he. He ran deft fingers on to his belly, where the small, barely even there bulge was visible.

Next, the doctor put a weird device onto the slick skin, moving it around slowly.

"Oh, there's the little one, dear~!", the doctor cooed, smiling at the monitor, prompting the pair too look at it as well.

Tadashi gulped before finally finding it in himself to look also, and when he did, his heart just stopped.

There, white on black, was a blob with an indefinite shape, slowly twitching every so often.

Kei was speechless and quite frankly, he didn't know how to feel.

"Oh?"

At once, two pairs of eyes were on the woman.

"Is something wrong?", Kei prompted z albeit a bit agressivelly, but he reserved the right to be protective over his mate and pup.

"Oh, no, no! It's all good! It's just that...", She started, smiling widely at the monitor.

Tadashi waited with baited breath. 

 _'Is there something wrong with my baby?'_ , he thought, dark thoughts already filling his mind, even though the woman had denied that allegation.  


"We're you aware that you were carrying more than one baby?"

It was at that point that Tadashi broke down into happy tears, sobs echoing in the room as he got up a little and hugged his alpha, who was looking at the doctor with wide eyes, a single tear slipping down his cheek before he squeezed his amte tightly, both of them smiling through sobs.

"Three healthy babies", the woman mumbled happily as she observed the scene.

It was one of the biggest moments in the pairs life and they wouldn't have it any other way.

It didn't matter that they were scenting and kissing in front of a stranger.

They were in their small world, both overcome with pure  _joy_.

  



	14. Ethereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies' first kick. Correction.Kicks. Kei chest feels warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a timeskip, Yama's now in his 5-6th month, and of course, since baby kicks are a big thing during every pregnancy, I had to include it!
> 
> Also, fluff becoz I can~~

It was few months later that it happened, something that would seem even more stunning than seeing their pups through the screen for the first time, but nevertheless, to say that the couple was affected by that occurence would be an understatement.

Because seeing that monitor made things seem more real to Kei. He was... He was going to be a father in just a few more months. And he wasn't prepared  _at all..._

Nut of course,  _Tadashi_ was already comfortable with that idea and it didn't really surprise him. Tadashi had always had a motherly side to him, and maybe it wasn't really that prominent at the start of his pregnancy, it sure was now, Kei noted, remembering every time he'd caught the omega rubbing his now much bigger stomach with a small smile on his face, green eyes warm and filled with affection, remembering how happy Tadashi looked when they had finally started working on the babies's room. They weren't expecting for one pup to turn out to be three, so finding a way to fit three little cribs into the light purple room was definitely a challenge, but they managed. Somehow. Of course, that didn't even compare to how he himself felt when they started shopping for baby things. Kei remembered how his own heart squeezed at seeing three pairs of small socks into their shopping cart and honestly, he wouldn't trade that feeling for the world. It was a situation in which he didn't really care if he was being cheesy. These  _were_ his children, and damn him if he was going to act like an emotionally stunned idiot when it came to them.

This was an experience he couldn't half-ass, parenthood, and he was definitely not going to just let Tadashi do all the work when it came to their pups. Even if he had absolutely no idea how, Kei swore to himself that he'd be the best dad he could be for them, that he'd be a better husband for Tadashi and that he was going to do all that was in his power to make sure that the most important people in his life were safe and happy.

Now back to the present, Kei was sitting with Tadashi on the couch, the brunet resting his head on Kei's shoulder and stuffing his face with caramel pop corn. Usually, Tadashi didn't really eat sweets, but he wasn't just eating for himself now, and knowing Kei, it'd only make sense for their pups to inherit at least a fraction of his own sweet tooth. Tadashi's mom had visited that day, and for once, Kei didn't feel as though she was trying to see through him and discern whether or not he was a good alpha to her son. no, she looked... Content. Which was a surprise for the female alpha, seeing as she had never been really warm towards Kei. A pleasant surprise, Tadasi had said after she left.

Getting her approval on how he was taking care of his pregnant omega meant much more to the blond than he was willing to admit, but of course, Tadashi's sheepish smirk made it quite obvious that the omega knew  _exactly_ how relieved Kei was. Kei just couldn't find it in himself to mind, not really.

"How many times are they actually going to replay this series...?", Tadashi complained out loud with a small sigh. He closed his eyes and leaned into his alpha further.

"I can always put a movie on, if you want", Kei offered, starring with a bored look on his face at the TV screen and running a hand through greenish-brown tendrils of hair.

Tadashi tilted his chin, as if thinking, but then he nodded lightly, a crooked little smile on his lips.

Giving Tadashi a small peck on those very same, rosy lips, Kei got up ad started rummaging through their boxes filled with dozens, if not hundreds, of CDs, old and new, some even from their childhood, which now seemed but a distant memory. A pang of nostalgia ran through Kei's chest, but he let it go and tilted his head towards Tadashi, who was now turning himself into a burrito on the couch. 

Kei sighed again. Tadashi only did that when he had pains.

"Burns again...? I told you not to eat so many sweet things, but do you listen? Nooo... Dork...", his tone was exasperated, but there was a lightly teasing edge to it too. of course, Kei was making fun of the situation. And of course Tadashi giggled softly, curling in on himself a bot more, hands on his bump. That's just how they worked during a crisis. By laughing. It was something that they always did in tense situations too. It helped both of them relax and distance themselves from the situations at hand, especially if it was something that they couldn't change, like Tadashi's pregnancy pains.

Without wasting another second, however, the alpha got up and sat himself back on the couch, gathering the blanket burrito that was his mate in his arms, running one of his hands down his shoulder, trying to at least distract Tadashi through a warm touch.

"You didn't answer me, love", he spoke warmly.

Tadashi opened his mouth to answer, but he stopped mid-word, eyes widening and body tensing up.

"What is-"

Kei was interrupted as his husband got up, wincing a little and breathed out rather forcefully, but face still filled with surprise, taking Kei's other hand by the wrist and settling it on his bump, which was now definitely big enough to be visible even through the over-sized Tshirt the omega wore through the house. 

"Tadashi...?"

Kei raised in eyebrow in confusion and was about to question Tadashi further when he felt it.

It wasn't even something too attention-grabbing, Kei would have probably missed it, had he not been hyper-aware due to his confusion. A small kick at the back of his hand, definitely too weak to actually hurt him, but definitely there. And then there was another one. 

The pair stood in silence as this all occurred.

Kei finally got the courage to look at his omega.

A gentle smile was on his face and everything about him seemed almost.... Ethereal.

Kei could feel his heart beating painfully inside his chest, which felt as though it had been set on fire.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I actually did't think they'd kick this much...", the omega whispered, a hint of awe combined with the loving tone of his voice as he caressed his stomach with one hand and kept the other atop Kei's own.

Tadashi smiled at Kei and brought their foreheads together, a small, excited giggle escaping his lips as he did so.

"They definitely got their energy from _you_ ", Kei mumbled, closing his eyes and resting his head in the crook of Tadshi's neck, inhaling deeply.

"Yeah, I can see why you'd say that..."

Tadashi suddenly pushed Kei away a little, ignoring the remaining confusion on the blond's face, but that face changed as soon as Tadashi hooked a leg over Kei's and promptly say in his lap, arms thrown lazily around Kei's neck, holding his mate as close as possible, without putting too much pressure on his stomach. Tadashi could all asleep and he wouldn't care. He felt so much content fill his entire being. He was safe and warm, in his husband;s embrace, and Kei was also probably trying to get Tadashi to relax further with a soothing scent that was like an instant sleeping pill. It always had been like that. 

He knew that Kei worried about his lack of sleep recently, especially since he couldn't be at home with Tadashi as much as he'd like to, so he could never be sure that Tadashi was napping like promised. Well, Tadashi could see where he was coming from, after all, the was known for overworking himself sometimes, and although he only had to do  few edits and revisions for his last project in a while, he'd rather do it all now.

In those regards, Tadashi couldn't blame Kei for worrying, especially as he was carrying. But really, in this moment, Tadashi's mind was blank, mostly, and he could feel a pleasant hum throughout his body, almost like a lullaby. 

Looking into Kei's eyes, Tadashi laid a small kiss on Kei's cheek and nuzzled into his chest afterwards, not having missed the bit of red that still made an appearance on Kei's face whenever Tadashi was affectionate like that.

"I love you, Kei~!", Tadashi sleepily whispered into golden strands of hair, as the alpha wrapped his own arms around Tadashi.

"Love you too"

The two woke up with neck pains the next morning, but they were both smiling as Tadashi gave Kei his morning kiss before he left for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters. 2 or 3 I think?  
> 
> 
> ~~one of them might be preggers sex but i don't know yet~~
> 
> yeah, that sounds 'bout right, cya ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ


	15. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi couldn't bring himself to dislike the way his body looked, not when he was carrying their children. And yet, he couldn't help but worry about what his alpha might think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd do some smexy times, well I'm ready to deliver.  
> But also angst because it wouldn't be tsukkiyama without angst TwT

Tadashi had already entered his last trimester and at this point, no matter how loose the clothing he wore was, nothing could hide just how... Big he had become.

He had always had a rather skinny body, and it had looked lithe even with the layer of muscle he'd gained during his high school volleyball career, and that in an of itself was already pretty odd for an omega, who was supposed to adorn curves all over his body, but then again, the only person who really mattered when it came to how he looked was Kei, and Kei had always admired Tadashi's body as it was, something the brunet was grateful for.

But now, the only words that seemed to be able to describe the state he was in were tired and round. Well, tired was an understatement,  _exhausted_ was the better term for the lack of energy in Tadashi's movements nowadays.

It also didn't help that he carried not one, not two, but  _three_ babies, which was actually pretty uncommon among male omegas. Or so Tadashi had read.

But of course, the thought that all this pain, all this confusion about his absolutely random food cravings, which at least now, in his eighth month, had lessened and all of the stumbling due to Tadashi's changing center of gravity, all these things were something he'd willingly accept for his babies, and so he was, well, maybe less than eager but  still determined to deal with all of these things,l nonetheless, go through all these stages in his life for them.

And now that Kei had also finally gone on a break from teaching, Tadashi couldn't complain about not having his mate nearby. And yet...

He was anxious.

Yes, Tadashi knew it was stupid to get anxious  _now_ of all times, but he couldn't quite help the intrusive thoughts about what his alpha actually thought of his current state.

_'Face it, Tadashi. You're big, you're slow and you've been way to demanding lately!'_

_'What makes you think he's not actually annoyed with you?'_

_'And you haven't even done anything... Personal for a few weeks now. Do you think he's not getting sick of it?'_

But Tadashi simply shook off these voices in his head. They weren't right, they were exaggerations of his own fears, and the omega knew, he  _knew_ nothing good ever came out of listening to them.

So instead, to distract himself, Tadashi did everything to make time go by faster while Kei was out shopping. Tadashi was supposed to go with him, but an-all-encompassing back pain had kept him from even managing to get out the door. Tadashi had groaned at Kei's stern face, but hadn't said more as he plopped down onto the couch and had grabbed a random book thrown on the coffee table.

But it was exactly when the house was silent that Tadashi couldn't quite control his mind all too well. He felt... Helpless. And the fact that his hormones were all messed up didn't make things any better.

Tadashi sighed and looked down at himself, a hand placed upon his stomach, moving in light circles. He could feel a very small movement underneath his palm and he smiled. These were his babies and, even if he was insecure about his body, if there was one thing that Tadashi was sure about, it was the fact that he'd do his best to raise them, Kei alongside him. They'd be here soon, and honestly, Tadashi couldn't wait to finally see them, hold them in his arms.

As lost in his musings as he was, Tadashi didn't hear the door open, or see the blond alpha standing in the door way, a bag of groceries in his arms, nor did he notice the wetness that had started rolling down his face, as the omega looked at his belly and caressed it gently.

 

* * *

 

 

Kei looked at Tadashi from the doorway and he couldn't quite control the way his chest tightened. There was nothing special about the sight, just his husband laying on the couch, hands around his large belly and a soft smile tugging at his soft lips. What actually made Kei get to the kitchen as swiftly and as silently as possible, putting the brown paper bag into the counter and stealthily making his way back to the living room, was the second when he noticed a small tear rolling down a freckled cheek.

Moving behind the couch, Kei bent down a bit and wrapped his arms around the omega's neck, face laying into Tadashi's hair as he inhaled his mate's scent slowly.

"Eeek!"

Tadashi jumped a bit as all this happened, but as soon as he realised it was just Kei, he figured he must've been too concentrated on his own thoughts to actually notice Kei walking in. So the omega just leaned into the touch, a sound of content building up in his throat.

"Tadashi...", Kei mumbled, still occupied with scenting Tadashi.

The brunet just hummed curiously in response.

"Why are you crying, love?"

Tadashi stopped all movements and his brow furrowed.

Had he been crying?

He reached a hand to touch his face and Tadashi was surprised to find tears slowly making their descent down his face.

For a moment he just stopped, body still and eyes moving to find the golden ones of his alpha. Tadashi expected to find Kei watching him, awaiting an answer, maybe an encouraging edge of softness in those beautiful eyes that were usually always so intense behind black-rimmed glasses, but alas - no, Kei was not behind the couch anymore, nor were his big, warm palms still on Tadashi's shoulders, instead the blond manuvered around the couch and sat down beside Tadashi.

The omega wrapped his frame (as much as possible, given his current... Predicament) around Kei, who had his arms open.

The two hugged for a few seconds, bit Tadashi still hadn't answered the question. That was... Well, not fine, but at least expectable, Kei mused, and so the alpha just set out to comfort his mate instead, knowing how Tadashi could get if he spent too much time alone with his thoughts.

He moved Tadashi so the omega could sit into his lap, his back pressed to Kei's chest and with one hand stroking Tadashi's palm gently, tangling their fingers together, slowly, as if he was afraid that Tadashi might pull back if he wasn't careful, like a scared bunny, his other hand moved to lay against his rounded belly.

Tadashi sighed and let his head fall onto Kei's shoulder, a tiny smile set on his lips and years now dried into faint, barely-noticeable lines on freckled cheeks.

The alpha nuzzled into his mate's neck and mumbled something.

"Hm?"

"I love you", Kei repeated, kissing the mating mark and relishing silently into the small giggle coming from Tadashi's mouth.

"I love you too", Tadashi responded, thumb rubbing Kei's wrist.

They stood in silence, scenting each other and as Kei laid kisses on every bit of skin he could reach, while Tadashi tried to adjust his position to be as comfortable as possible.

After a few minutes, Tadashi heard Kei's voice again, and had he not known the blond for decades now, he might have assumed it sounded cold and oddly distant, but there was a relaxed edge to it and Tadashi couldn't help but appreciate it whenever Kei used that voice. It soothed him and made his inner omega purr happily.

"Tadashi?"

The brunet in question just tilted his head, giving the other a bit more exposure to his neck as an answer, along with a hum.

"Can I touch you, love?"

"B-but..."

Kei waited for an answer, but he realised from the way Tadashi was starting to tighten onto himself, he knew he had to coerce it out if the omega's lips.

So he merely massaged small patters into the outstretched skin of his belly, being extra careful around his hips, where he knew white lines,  _stretchmarks,_ resided, because, even though the brunet had been careful to rub all the creams the doctors had told him to onto his skin, a pregnancy of three would leave marks regardless how careful Tadashi was. Secretly, Kei actually kind of... Liked the marks. In the same way that he enjoyed the bonding mark residing at the back of his own neck and the one Tadashi wore on the side of his. All these marks meant something to Kei, and while he'd never outwardly show it, in a way they were proof of their journey as mates, and now, in just a few more weeks, as parents. It was a bit overwhelming, but Kei had always been rather level-headed.

After a short while, Tadashi finally took a deep breath and turned his head towards Kei, beautifully dark green eyes looking downwards and the corners of his lips pointing down into a little pout. Kei didn't like it, not one bit.

"But won't you... Fine me g-gross looking? Kei... Kei look at me! I'm so big and, a-and-!", but the alpha would have money of that.

He captured Tadashi's lips into a kiss, that was mostly a touch, barely any contact at all even, and yet it was enough to stop the omega from going too far, from saying all these things the he knew,  _should know,_ weren't true at all.

"Tadashi, I love you no matter how you look. Sure, your physical aspect is something I've always admired, but forget not that..."

Kei's hand traveled to his husband's chest, fingers touching the spot where his heart would be and brushing against the rougher texture of the sports bra Tadashi wore now that his breasts had started growing even larger. If Kei was being honest with himself, he quite liked how Tadashi looked nowadays. His inner alpha was pleased that his pups were growing up healthy and that Tadashi was having a normal pregnancy, even though the number was much higher than the usual solo pregnancy male omegas experienced.

But Kei wasn't complaining. The omega looked softer.

He was quite the fan, if he had to say it out loud, but that's not what Tadashi needed to hear and Kei wanted to help his mate out of this... Mindset he'd made for himself.

"I love you for who you are  _here",_ a tap to Tadashi's heart, "and that will not change anytime soon or ever even, really. Until death."

A quiet atmosphere filled the living and Tadashi managed to turn around, fitting his stomach between himself and Kei while still remaining in his lap.

There was a big grin on his face and fat, shiny tears glimmering in his eyes.

Kei couldn't help but think Tadashi was beautiful.

"Kei..."

"Yes, love?"

"Can I ride you?"

Kei sputtered a bit, hands tightening around Tadashi's hips, face going red.

But Tadashi just started laughing and Kei just sighed, crooked smile already in place as he noticed how red Tadashi's cheeks looked.

"Are you sure, love? I don't want you forcing yourself to-", Kei tried to say, but there was a finger on his lips and he stopped immediately.

"No, I...! I really want t-to... It's just", Tadashi breathed in and nuzzled into Kei's shoulder before continuing, "I've... Neglected you lately a-and... I miss this..."

Tadashi leaned in again and pecked Kei's lips lightly.

Kei's mouth twitched into the ghost of a smirk and he moved Tadashi so that they were both facing each other and of course, Tadashi took that as an advantage and looped his hands around his alpha's neck, tilting his head and giving Kei a sweet kiss, which soon heated up more than it seemed to at first, gasps and light mewls from the omega echoing inside the room.

With light, yet rather quick movements, Kei's hands traveled underneath the large shirt Tadashi wore, skilled fingers touching every soft spot the brunet had, both old ones, that Kei had spent hours mapping out, and new ones, that left Tadashi breathless and do very incredibly turned on.

Soon, long fingers reached the sports bra and with a look towards green eyes, hazy with arousal, he asked for permission m Tadashi, as usual, even in his less than usual condition, nodded quickly, a dazzling smile making his way on his lips and stretching from ear to ear.

Kei kissed the junction of the omega's collarbones and with experience hands, removed both the sports bra and Tadashi's shirt in one go.

At contact with the cold air, Tadashi whined and pulled Kei closer to himself, and the alpha quietly relished in having his face burrowed into the soft skin of Tadashi's chest, hearing his heart clearly and his own face prickled by the warmth found there.

"Mh, Kei..."

The alpha's head shot up at that and with an almost predatory gaze in his eyes, Kei started licking and biting at his husband's neck, leaving marks here in there, knowing that they both enjoyed not only the feeling of slightly painful pleasure and the end results.

In a matter of minutes, both were naked on the couch, Tadashi holding onto Kei's shoulder with tense palms, two finger buried inside himself while Kei's hand stroke one nipple and his mouth took care of the other one, sucking and wetly kissing at it until it was red and hard on his tongue.

He was about to move onto the other one when he felt Tadashi shudder, the omega lowering himself into Kei's member, slowly, and yet the movement had a sensuality to it, one that warmed Kei to his bones, turning all other thoughts off.

"You're doing so good love, so good for me...", Kei whispered into Tadashi's ear, the omega shivering in response and holding tighter into his husband, careful not to put too much pressure on his belly as he started moving up and down, slick running down his thighs and a smell of arousal filling the air.

The brunet moaned quietly and and moved his hips faster, pulse picking up.

The alpha, in response, bit onto Tadashi's shoulder and kicked at the small droplet of blood that rose on his freckled skin.

It was a rather quiet affair and soon enough, Tadashi was gasping on Kei's softening member, trying to catch his breath and stop his head from spinning.

Kei, always being a bit more affectionate after sex, merely carried Tadashi to the bathroom, knees a bit wobbly and appearance a bit disheveled, his messy blond hair even  _messier_ than usual, bit otherwise fine.

 

* * *

 

 

For once, Tadashi managed to fall asleep rather effortlessly and, if he was being honest, it almost fell like a blessing.

Now, almost, because he drifted off in the bathtub, and, as Kei told him the next morning, carrying a pregnant person out of a wet-tiled bathroom was quite the chore.

Regardless, the two still cuddled the next day on the couch, having a marathon of Kei's favourite movies, because Tadashi insisted that "as long as he could use the alpha as a pillow", it was all good for him.

With murmured 'I love you's and warm hands on his skin, massaging his shoulders, rubbing his belly, it was no wonder that Tadashi fell into a dreamless sleep, while Kei gaze, soft and rather uncharacteristic, was fixed upon his sleeping omega.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter as apology for its lateness TwT


	16. Rush hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here it is, the last chap. It's been quite the journey, and while I wish I had done some things better,I'm glad I started this

Kei rubbed his temples and groaned, body tense and mind running around in circles, the words "hurry, hurry, hurry" going through his brain constantly, like waves of electricity. He glanced up again, only to throw himself back against the driver's seat as his eyes spotted the _still_ red light ahead of him.

And usually, a red light wouldn't bother him as much, wouldn't bother him at all really, Kei was a calm man, but usually, this wouldn't have been the third red light he caught and his _omega wasn't giving birth, God damn it!_

 

The blond sighed and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, doing his best to breathe and calm his racing heart. He had to be there and when he arrived at the hospital, he had to be calm and-

As soon an the light went green, Kei floored it, his speed at the limit of what the law allowed.

He knew, he knew that going out to buy Tadashi and himself food that morning was bad he knew it.  
They had gotten to the hospital at 3 in the morning, when a sudden sting of pain had made the brunet jolt awake. It was a bit of a shocker, seeing as just the day before, they were walking in the park, light breeze rustling the leaves, and while it was starting to get colder, the weather was still rather warm, and as suck, albeit slowly, the two paced around the trees and late summer flowers arguing lightly among themselves about what names their babies should bear. Now, the argument itself was as heated, as it was filled with small, discreet kisses and light hand squeezes. Which is why Kei was, respectably surprised and quite a bit confused as Tadashi's cries woke him up. They were prepared, had been for two weeks already, and yet...

 

Kei sighed and tried to calm his racing heart.

 

Of course, Tadashi didn't go into labor right away and was instead set up into a room, the nurses monitoring their babies in case anything happened.  
And of course Kei was as nervous as he could be, pacing around the room, talking to the nurses almost every five minutes, and Kei knew that it was his behaviour that must've prompted Tadashi to send him out and bring them breakfast, now, at 6 in the morning.

Kei hadn't refused and had simply made his husband promise to call if anything, _anything_ happened at all.  
And as soon as Leo had gotten into the car again, a small bag filled with some clichee breakfast food from the nearest convenience store, his phone had ringed. However, it was not a call, but a simple message.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_From: Tadashi ★彡_

_The babies are coming_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Needless to say, Kei wasn't a very lucky person. But he'd be there soon.  
Just a little bit more and he'd be at the hospital, he just had to keep going, and if fate was on his side just this one time, he'd make it there in less than five minutes.

But then again, fate was never on Kei's side. He found himself stuck into an endless array of cars.  
'Morning rush...', he thought to himself while repeatedly slamming his head into the steering wheel.

 

* * *

 

The room was pure white and  it was not small enough to be stiffling, nor big enough to feel to empty, and yet it was the smell that was peculiar. It smelled of chemicals, foreign and unnatural, yet it was a familiar scent, something that Tadashi knew, yet still feared. Hospitals in Tadashi's opinion, tended to be just familiar enough that it didn't seem like a new place, no matter what wing of the hospital he was in, but not familiar enough too soothe his nerves. It was... Uncanny.

The brunet sighed and tightened his grip on the bed's railing. He was glad he had already told Kei that it was starting, because with how intense the contractions had gotten, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold a phone, much less try and type out a whole message, be it short or not.

The nurses were hurrying alongside his bed and Tadashi couldn't help but be... Fearful. His breathing was erratic and he wanted,  _needed,_ his alpha.

As a particularly strong pang of pain ran through his body and a warm, metallic-smelling liquid pooled between his legs, painting the white bedsheets red, Tadashi let out a whimper and called out to one of the nurses.

The doctor was already on his way, but he really just needed a familiar face.

Tadashi clenched his teeth and tried to ignore the pain as best as he could, but it was already starting to become overwhelming for the omega.

"Kei...", he whispered under his breath as the doctor finally entered the room.

Tadashi whimpered.

 

* * *

 

 

Kei grunted and as soon as he possibly could, he floored it and drive at the highest speed allowed by law, although he was almost at the point of giving the laws a big middle finger and driving at the fastest speed his car could manage.

But, alas, after the last red light, Kei found the road to be rather smooth and empty, so as soon as he had parked the car, albeit a little crookedly, the blond slammed his cardoor shut and rushed towards the entrance, heart beating chaotically in his chest and a nauseous feeling knotting his stomach.

 He reached the room where Tadashi was relatively fast, but Kei stopped dad in front of the door as he heard a groan, his omega's loud and pained groan.

 _'He... He needs me...',_ Kei thought, throwing one of the white hospital gowns offered to him by one of the nurses.

After taking a deep breath, the blond finally entered the room and could feel his blood stop flowing at the sight.

Tadashi, his Tadashi was laying on the hospital bed, legs propped onto  edges and the exhausted, but still terrified expression on his face, it broke Kei's heart.

Without another word, the alpha took two long strides and reached the brunet's bed, Tadashi looking at him through glassy eyes.

As if on instinct, Tadashi reached for Kei's face, fingers shacky and skin too pale, way too pale for Kei's liking and the alpha showed as much through his scent, which had a bitter pang of disapproval.

Tadashi tried to speak, but his voice was too raspy and quiet, so the alpha dishes him and gripped Tadashi's hand in his own bigger one. The omega still looked as though he wanted to speak, but then his whole body tensed and Kei felt more than saw how tightly Tadashi was squeezing the hand offered to him.

It hurt a bit, but Kei wasn't complaining. It was nothing compared to a block gone wrong and definitely a minor pain compared to what Tadashi was going through.

Kei squeezed back as much as he could, rubbing his thumb comfortingly along Tadashi's wrist.

 

* * *

 

 

The next house were filled with the omega's screams and it was terrifying z but whenever Kei asked about it, the doctor said it was normal. And yet, when blood started staining the sheets, the alpha was panicking inside his own head and he was a millisecond away from snapping at the doctor and nurses for not doing their fucking job right, but alas, he had to stay there and support his mate through this, so the angry comments and growling were to be kept for later.

 

 Tadashi himself felt his body being ripped in half, and while he knew this was an exaggeration, that was exactly how it felt.

His vision was blurry and all his mind could register aside from the pain was his alpha's touch. It was enough to keep him from breaking down into hysterical crying, but it was a scary experience.

Thoughts of 'what if's and doubts were filling his mind, but the works itself seemed to stop spinning only moments later.

A sharp cry echoed onto the walls of the hospital room and one of the nurses looked up at Tadashi with a small smile.

"Breathe and keep pushing, mister, we're almost there!", she encouraged.

With Kei's grip on his hand tightening, Tadashi let out a small gasp and did as told.

'Almost there', his mind supplied again, nerves alight with pain and stress. But he could do this.

Tadashi squeezed Kei's hand as tightly as possible.

 

* * *

 

"Congratulations! You have to beautiful little baby boys and one girl!", the nurse announced. Kei woul later deny actually shedding a few silent tears together with his mate.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a few hours later that the blond held his mate's head to his chest, stroking his sweaty hair back gently, murmuring almost inaudible whispers of praise and "I love you"s to the almost unconscious omega.

Kei had told him he should rest as much as he could, but Tadashi vehemently opposed and held onto Kei's arms like a lifeline, and while Kei was happy that Tadashi was fine enough to still keep this amount of stubbornness, he just wanted his husband to sleep. They both knew Kei could take care of everything, especially regarding their pups.

But alas, Tadashi persisted.

The three little ones were being checked, weighed and whatnot, and, if he was being honest, the only reason why Kei hadn't already stormed out to check on what these _strangers_ were doing with  _his_ babies was because of the scent released by the brunet, and Kei felt a bit guilty for acting like this while his omega was barely staying awake to wait for their babies, but a deeper part of his brain still wanted to Kei to go after the doctor.

It was a few more minutes before the door opened and a nurse came in, polite smile on her face, but really, the couple could only look at the three bundles she held in her arm.

She quickly handed Kei two of them, the alpha holding them a bit clumsily in his shook, but adjusting to what he had read about babies, keeping their heads balanced.

His breath caught in his throat a little bit and he knew that, would he try to speak, no words would come out.

' _They're so... Tiny...',_ Kei thought, warmth filling his chest.

He looked at the little beings and realized it was the two boys. They looked almost identical, both sporting little tufts of light hair and a splatter of freckles over their small noses.

Kei almost couldn't look away, but he did, for just a second, as Tadashi tugged on his sleeve with one arm, the feeling almost too weak to be noticeable. Almost.

He was met with the sight of his mate putting on a blinding, teary-eyed smile as he held their daughter in the crook of his arm. She was just a bit bigger than the boys, but still looked like a doll in her mother's arms.

Kei smiled and held onto the bundles a bit tighter, fingers still gentle and careful not to crush their babies.

The alpha sat down on the bed, Tadashi leaning his head onto the blond's shoulder and it was in that silence that the par found bliss.

 

Later on, that bliss would be perturbed by midnight crying and the absolute madness that was raising three children, but neither Kei nor Tadashi would regret anything, not their love, not their children and not their family.

 

 

 

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my writing isn't the best, nor is my storytelling, but I hope you all enjoyed this (cheesy) fic.  
> In the future, I plan to write more TsukkiYama, but for now, we'll see.
> 
> Laterz
> 
> ~author

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing group interactions, so please forgive me for this mess of a first chapter!!  
> On another side-note, while I might not update frequently or with a schedule, I will not leave this story unfinished, so even if it takes me months, know that I am still working on it!


End file.
